


Законы привлекательности

by dust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust/pseuds/dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Законы привлекательности<br/>Название: Laws of Attraction<br/>Автор: christycorr<br/>Переводчики:  DJ Caffeine,  Sakartvella<br/>Бета:  Примавера<br/>Артер:  OrangeLusik<br/>Жанр: ретеллинг, романс<br/>Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Размер: ~23,800<br/>Саммари: Мерлин Эмрис отличался твердыми убеждениями в вопросах любви и брака – а именно, что и того, и другого надо избегать любой ценой.<br/>Предупреждение: Ненормативная лексика, по фильму "Законы привлекательности"<br/>Переведено в 2012 году на Merlin Big Bang http://merlinbb.diary.ru<br/>Разрешение на перевод: Есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Законы привлекательности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laws of Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158) by [ChristyCorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyCorr/pseuds/ChristyCorr). 



Законы привлекательности 

Мерлин Эмрис отличался твердыми убеждениями в вопросах любви и брака – а именно, что и того, и другого надо избегать любой ценой.

Убеждения были, конечно же, благоприобретенными: будучи одним из самых известных адвокатов по разводу в Нью-Йорке, он услышал более чем достаточное количество ужасов, чтобы хорошо относиться к любовным отношениям. Он не мог понять, как два человека могут отбросить здравый смысл в такой мере, чтобы добровольно участвовать в самом популярном в мире способе самоубийства. 

Никогда Мерлин не был более уверенным в своих убеждениях, чем когда собирался уничтожить в суде гуляющего бывшего мужа.

\- Просто подумай, - сказал он коллеге в ожидании, пока бейлиф вызовет его. - Если тебе повезет, ты успешно доведешь до банкротства и разобьешь сердце кому-то, кто когда-то был тебе небезразличен, и закончишь с новым потенциальным супругом ко всем радостям жизни. При худшем сценарии, что ж, - Мерлин указал на практически уже проигравшую сторону, чьи представители стояли на другом конце комнаты, и продолжил, понизив голос, - разбитое сердце, банкротство и, если только я не чудовищно ошибаюсь, пугающие суицидальные наклонности. Посмотри на него! Он просто жалок!

Моргана бросила взгляд в угол, чтобы убедиться, что жена несчастного банкрота все еще щебетала по айфону в золотой оправе, прежде чем ответить: 

\- Некоторые люди по-прежнему достаточно романтичны для того, чтобы хотеть сделать этот прыжок.

\- Нельзя назвать это прыжком, если не на что приземляться, - возразил Мерлин.

Она закатила глаза:

\- Хорошо, нырок.

\- Ах, - он улыбнулся, - только никто не умеет плавать.

\- А как насчет любви?

\- Ее перехвалили. Биологически она не отличается от поедания большого количества шоколада – зато более галлюциногенна. 

Моргана вскинула руки, признавая свое поражение.

\- Я просто не понимаю, почему в наши дни люди по-прежнему достаточно идиотичны, чтобы решаться на такое, если статистически железно доказано, что институт брака обречен на провал, - продолжил он. 

\- Почему ты жалуешься? Если бы не такие, как они, ты бы остался не у дел! В корпоративном праве тебя, конечно, примут с распростертыми объятиями, не забывай, но в бракоразводных процессах ты великолепен.

\- Просто мне больно видеть, как кто-то, кто действительно должен был быть разумнее, попадает в такую ловушку! Адвокаты по разводу должны объединиться и – я не знаю – потребовать судебного решения, чтобы остановить все бредящие пары в городе от принятия самого худшего решения в их жизни.

Он скорчил гримасу, и Моргана, уже давно привыкшая к бессмертной ненависти Мерлина к браку, засмеялась. Он всегда злился, если не верил и не симпатизировал своему клиенту, и это был как раз такой случай. Хелен Мора была бессердечной сукой, которая годами третировала собственного мужа и бесперебойно снабжала деньгами частного сыщика, просто выжидая, чтобы поймать мистера Мора со спущенными штанами. - Или мы можем попробовать объявить это вне закона, - продолжал размышлять Мерлин вслух. - Это ведь не конституционное право или что-то в этом же роде. Возможно, мы сможем добиться каких-то результатов, если использовать тот аргумент, что если гей-парам не разрешается вступать в брак, то и обычным парам тоже надо запретить.

\- Господи, - простонала она. - Ты все еще злишься из-за того дела в Неваде, правда?

\- Однополый брак теперь разрешен в Лас-Вегасе, - взвыл Мерлин; было похоже, что сейчас он расплачется. - Это чума! Кошмар! Даже хуже! Это кошмар о чуме! Неужели люди не понимают, что вовсе не оказывают геям услугу, разрешая это сумасшествие? Мы были единственными официально защищенными от этой трагедии людьми, а теперь и мы в опасности!

Заметив дикое выражение глаз Мерлина, Моргана почувствовала, что тут замешано что-то более серьезное; он выглядел совершенно слетевшим с катушек.

\- Это же просто конец света! Никто не застрахован. Никто! Следующим шагом брак могут объявить обязательным – меня привяжут к стулу и заставят смотреть, как ты идешь к алтарю с каким-то парнем, а потом на меня силой напялят какое-нибудь ужасающее платье невесты из тафты, парчи и шифона, а, может, еще и с перьями, и… и… Господи, кружевами, - он судорожно вздохнул и взмолился: - Моргана, пожалуйста, не допусти кружев.

Тут она начала волноваться всерьез.  
\- Мерлин, что случилось?

Без лишних слов он выудил блэкберри из кармана и показал ей последнее письмо от своего секретаря, в котором значилось следующее: «Мистер Мора только что завел нового представителя. Я дам знать, если будет больше информации».

\- Мне это совсем не нравится, - сказал он громким шепотом, прижимая к себе дипломат, словно тот был кожаным защитным жилетом, впрочем, достаточно бесполезным. - У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие по этому поводу.

\- Кто бы это ни был, им точно придется несладко: наверстывать все материалы по делу, когда уже все так далеко зашло – удовольствие ниже среднего, - она протянула ему руки. - Ну же, Мерлин. Повторяй за мной: «Я - лист на ветру».

\- Это добром не кончится, - нахмурился Мерлин. - Послушай, Мора – злой гений! Кто знает, какие у него связи? Возможно, он позвонил какому-нибудь корифею от юриспруденции, чье имя я узнаю по громким делам, вызубренным в школе. Может, он заполучил Хилари Клинтон! Что мне делать, если он нанял Хилари Клинтон? Я не могу обвинять мужчину в неверности перед этой женщиной!

Моргана сжала его руки, не зная, что еще сделать. Мерлин страдал от квазипатологически заниженной самооценки: его уверенности в себе хватало только на то, чтобы дойти до суда, где все становилось на свои места и он овладевал ситуацией, но до того, как войти внутрь, любая мелочь могла выбить его из колеи.

\- У меня есть утешительная еда, - всепонимающе ухмыляясь, предложила Моргана. - Совершенно искусственная, сверх меры сладкая и полностью нездоровая. Что скажешь?

\- Такое помогает только девочкам, - пробормотал он, но протест был слабеньким, и они оба знали это.

Покопавшись в сумочке, Моргана вытащила пакет шоколадных кексов в кокосовой стружке со сливочной начинкой, которые неоригинально назывались «Снежки», сунула их в дипломат Мерлина и кивнула в сторону туалетов.  
\- Иди, я позову, когда придет твоя очередь входить.

Мерлин убежал. Конечно же, по закону подлости бейлиф выкрикнул имя истца через несколько секунд. Моргана позвонила Мерлину, и он вернулся с надутыми щеками: похоже, в спешке он запихал в себя три или четыре кекса сразу.

\- Удачи, - она довела его до двери и взъерошила его черные волосы. - До встречи в офисе.

\- Спасибо, - ответил он несчастным голосом, делая знак Хелен Мора, чтобы она следовала за ним. - Удачи с твоим делом.

В чем польза сверхсил, если Мерлин едва мог справиться с простым слушанием по делу о разводе?

**

Как дитя Лондона, выросший в Нью-Йорке, Мерлин начал восхищаться Суперменом в очень раннем возрасте.

Насколько он мог вспомнить, единственными научно-фантастическими британскими героями были Зенит (какой идиотский супергерой использовал свои силы, чтобы стать поп-звездой?), Капитан Британия (мелко) и Доктор, проживший много веков путешественник во времени, чье представление о хороших аксессуарах колебалось от до смешного длинных шарфов до ветки сельдерея, опрометчиво прицепленной к лацкану.

В то же время американцы создали практически всемогущего супергероя с единственным известным недостатком. Непобедимый Супермен был идолом, который использовал свои силы для определенной цели и обладал безупречной системой моральных ценностей. Способный с непревзойденной легкостью рассекать небеса в своем фирменном красном плаще, он умышленно перевоплощался в собственное альтер эго - неуклюжего репортера Кларка Кента, заставляя себя с трудом продираться сквозь обычную жизнь.

Мерлину было двенадцать, когда во время истерики он впервые обнаружил, что у него тоже была суперсила. Его мама, которая по-прежнему считала себя туристкой с удивленно распахнутыми глазами, хотя к тому времени они жили в США уже несколько месяцев, хотела повести его к Статуе свободы в энный раз, и Мерлин отказался идти. Хунит отказов не принимала; она стояла на пороге и смотрела на своего сына до тех пор, пока он не выпустил из рук книжку с комиксами и не пошел за обувью.

Было глупо гневно сверлить взглядом ее прямую спину, поэтому вместо этого Мерлин посмотрел на улицу; за окном стоял прекрасный солнечный день. И пока он таращился на облака, отчаянно призывая дождь, те казалось, его послушались – их число постепенно росло, так что через несколько минут они закрыли солнечный свет и быстро окрасили небо в ужасный оттенок серого.

Ошеломленный, Мерлин сконцентрировался на очистке небес и после череды недолгих мгновений упорной концентрации преуспел. Позабыв о плохом настроении, он замесил грозу и счастливо обратил на нее внимание Хунит, которой пришлось отказаться от похода.

Лишь спустя несколько месяцев Мерлин понял, что обладает самой бесполезной силой на свете. Вся информация о супергероях раздражала его; он чувствовал себя обманутым, словно лотерея суперсил вселенной решила сделать его едва ли более особенным, чем тот несчастный пацан из «Капитана Планеты», которому досталось «сердце». Кроме того, у Мерлина развилась глубокая ненависть к «Людям Икс», и он часами мечтал о тех крутых вещах, которые он мог бы делать при помощи своей силы, как Шторм делала при помощи своей.

Единственное достойное действие, которое он смог придумать – заставлять дождь проливаться в местах, страдающих от затяжной засухи – оказалось невозможным по той причине, что его финансы не позволяли совершать произвольные поездки вокруг света. И вообще, не то чтобы он мог рекламировать свои услуги вызывающего дождь шамана, поэтому все, что ему оставалось – собирать мультяшные тучи над головами людей, которые были ему несимпатичны.

Иногда Мерлин думал о Супермене и задавался вопросом, найдет ли он однажды волшебную телефонную будку, которая превратит его в настоящего супергероя. На данном этапе он ограничился тусклой, напряженной жизнью компетентного адвоката по разводам.

**

Оглядываясь назад, Мерлин должен был понять, что когда заходишь в комнату и видишь юрисконсульта оппонента, явно наслаждающего флиртом с судьей, это верный знак погибели. Но он был слишком занят составлением мысленного портрета своего кошмарного противника, чтобы заметить что-либо.

\- Ах, Хелен! - светловолосый юрист встретил ее с развратной улыбкой, настолько явной, что даже Мерлин не мог не заметить. Он также заметил, что судья удалилась в свои покои и что Питер Мора еще не вошел в зал суда.

\- Артур, - промурлыкала миссис Мора, похотливо пожирая глазами собеседника, - как мило вновь тебя встретить! Мы так давно не виделись – я понятия не имела, что мой муж нанял тебя!

Ей не хватало мозгов, чтобы хотя бы казаться раздосадованной. Подтекст «Если бы я знала, что ты в городе, я бы позвонила!» можно было с таким же успехом прокричать с крыши.

Мерлин повернулся к ней и сказал вполголоса:  
\- Если вы изменяли мужу с его адвокатом, то нужно заключать соглашение.

\- Не говори ерунды, - проворчала она. – У нас не было ничего серьезного – Питер не имеет представления, а Артур, конечно же, никому не расскажет. Он джентльмен!

\- Он юрист! - напомнил ей Мерлин сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Я знаю, - ответила она с нежной улыбкой. - Разве он не великолепен?

Упомянутый юрист неторопливо подошел и протянул руку.  
\- Меня зовут Артур Пендрагон.  
Мерлин пожал ладонь, и его мозг моментально оценил рукопожатие – Пендрагон попадал в категорию «полностью традиционной ориентации» по любой системе, хотя его поведение и так было вполне очевидным.  
\- Мерлин Эмрис, не так ли? Я слышал много хорошего.

\- Я… да. Вы только что переехали в Нью-Йорк?

\- Да, я решил попробовать, каково жить на Восточном побережье. Пока что все выглядит довольно интересно, если честно.

Его развратная улыбка снова вернулась и на этот раз была направлена на него. Мерлину пришлось пересмотреть свою прежнюю оценку сексуальной ориентации Артура. Возможно, он был одним из тех, кто флиртует со всеми, кутаясь в бисексуальность просто для того, чтобы увеличить число потенциальных партнеров.

Мерлин страстно ненавидел таких.

\- Я думаю, Нью-Йорк покажется вам конкурентоспособным рынком, который нельзя назвать заботливым окружением для начинающих адвокатов, не относящихся к своей профессии с должной серьезностью, - ответил он сухо и к своему удовлетворению увидел, что ухмылка исчезла с лица Пендрагона, а сам он в замешательстве уставился на него.

При более близком рассмотрении Артур, тем не менее, не казался раздраженным грубым ответом; он рассеянно протянул руку к щеке Мерлина. Спустя несколько секунд до Мерлина дошло, что несколько сладких крошек прилипло к его губам, и он попытался смахнуть их.

\- Нет, у вас не получается, позвольте мне, - предложил Артур и, прежде чем Мерлин успел запротестовать, снял с его подбородка большую крошку и слизал ее со своего пальца. - О, шоколадные «Снежки»! Обожаю их!

Смущенный до такой степени, о существовании которой он вообще не подозревал, Мерлин очень постарался не покраснеть и предпочел не отвечать.

Внезапно Пендрагон сменил тему.  
\- Я никогда не иду на соглашения, - заявил он. – И, конечно же, я изучу все неосмотрительные шаги миссис Мора. Я совершенно уверен, что они имели место раньше предполагаемых связей мистера Мора, что выбивает у вас почву из-под ног.

Что ж, в такие игры можно играть вдвоем.  
\- Таких шагов не существует, и подобные необоснованные обвинения раскрывают вашу неосведомленность. Миссис Мора была примерной женой го…

\- Я мог бы подробно, со всеми грязными деталями описать несколько эскапад, многие из которых происходили в их супружеском доме, - вполголоса сказал Артур, и Мерлин мысленно поклялся убить женщину во сне при первой удобной возможности. – Подозреваю, что о браке вашей клиентки я знаю намного больше, чем вы, поэтому предоставлю Хелен удовольствие самой обо всем вам рассказать. Она шумная, весьма шумная женщина с необъятным набором сексуальных причуд и впечатляющей склонностью к вуайеризму. 

Мерлин был просто в ужасе и очень старался избежать зрительного контакта с Артуром и Хелен. Работа в области семейного права ставила его во множество странных и неловких ситуаций, но этот бракоразводный процесс стремительно занимал первую строчку в списке самых неприятных судебных дел.

Артур поднял брови, заметив его дискомфорт.  
\- Она записывает их, Эмрис. Я видел файлы на ее компьютере. Господи! Адвокат по разводам – блюститель нравов! - Мерлин зашипел, и Пендрагон обернулся к миссис Мора. - Где ты нашла этого парня, Хелен?

Она очаровательно улыбнулась, и Мерлин подивился полному отсутствию инстинкта самосохранения у этой женщины.  
\- Ну, я же не знала, что ты хочешь заниматься правом в Нью-Йорке, Артур.

Он ухмыльнулся и подошел к ней на шаг ближе.  
\- Укрывательство улик является преступлением, Хелен. Я хочу видеть эти файлы, и если вы их стерли, мне конец.

Миссис Мора засмеялась, ни подтверждая, ни отрицая существования этих видеозаписей. Наблюдая за ними с отвращением, Мерлин решил, что оба были одинаково тупы и определенно стоили друг друга.

Он уставился в окно и вызвал снег. Ну да, сейчас был сентябрь, но все знали, что климат был довольно нестабильным в наши дни. Мерлин утешил себя мыслью, что Пендрагон может подхватить простуду и сбежать с криками о помощи обратно на Западное побережье еще до конца дня.

Иногда Мерлин не на шутку ненавидел свою работу.

**

\- Мерлин, шестой канал, быстро! 

Он включил телевизор, прежде чем Моргана успела прибежать из своего кабинета. Большой плоский экран выдал изображение Артура, невероятно хорошо выглядевшего в своем помятом костюме.

Мерлин вновь пережил утреннее унижение от одного взгляда на лицо этого человека и съежился.  
\- Кажется, я никогда не ненавидел кого-то, руководствуясь исключительно инстинктом, но этот человек…  
Моргана шикнула на него и сосредоточилась на экране.

Стандартная блондинка стояла во дворе здания суда и вела репортаж о событиях дня.  
\- Печально известный запутанный развод Хелен Мора, бывшей участницы Американского Идола, и ее мужа Питера, исполнительного директора Мора Индастриз, только что принял неожиданный оборот. Мистер Мора нанял нового адвоката – Артура Пендрагона, который недавно приехал с Западного побережья. На кону в деле о разводе Мора стоят сотни миллионов, делая его главной темой для разговоров в высших юридических кругах. Мистер Пендрагон, - сказала она, повернувшись к нему и одарив своей лучшей улыбкой, - что вы об этом думаете?

\- Я только начал ознакомляться с делом, поэтому попросил несколько дней отсрочки перед возобновлением слушаний, но, исходя из того, что я уже узнал, история довольно проста. Миссис Мора изменяла мужу и, согласно их брачному контракту, это значительно снижает сумму, которую она получит после развода. При всем уважении к моему почтенному оппоненту, у его дела примерно столько же шансов, - он мазнул пальцами по подбородку легким движением, которое заметил бы лишь один Мерлин, и закончил с улыбкой, - как снежка в аду.

Моргана фыркнула:  
\- Я обожаю его!

Мерлин взвыл.

\- Да-да, проклинай мое внезапное и при этом неотвратимое предательство и все такое, - она коварно ухмыльнулась. - Но он все равно милый.

** 

На следующих заседаниях дело превратилось в грязную игру. Несколько файлов с компьютера Хелен Мора были восстановлены, но ни один из них не показывал лица или тела участников достаточно четко для того, чтобы быть использованными в качестве свидетельства. Тем не менее, Пендрагон запросил экспертный анализ записей. Он был настолько уверен в результатах, что Мерлин даже не мог заставить себя сожалеть о том, что стер больше половины ее коллекции до издания судебного приказа.

Он видел, что мистер Мора питает искренние чувства к жене, и от этого чувствовал себя еще хуже – несчастное выражение лица мужчины, когда Артур раз за разом повторял о ее неверности, было просто ужасающим.

«Посмотри на своего клиента, идиот, - так и хотелось сказать Мерлину. - Он не хочет грязной войны. Он просто хочет, чтобы все закончилось».

Мерлин ничего не сказал; вместо этого он сосредоточился на политике ухудшения отношений, называя неверность мужа основным симптомом. Он продолжал отрицать неверность миссис Мора, и было ясно, что судью не убеждают аргументы ни одной стороны.

К счастью, Пендрагон еще не нашел свидетеля, подтверждающего беспорядочность сексуальных связей миссис Мора. Нежелание Питера наконец разобраться во всем работало против него: несколько друзей пары отказались давать показания, зная, что потеря пары миллионов гораздо меньше потревожит Мора, чем знание о предательстве жены.

На третий день заседаний вместе с Артуром Пендрагоном в зал суда вошел новый человек. Мерлин наблюдал за ними с нескрываемым ужасом: по напряженности и ярости в глазах Мора он понял, что Пендрагон наконец сломал его. Он преодолел стадию разбитого сердца и перешел к последующему гневу.

\- Сука, - прошипел Питер, когда они подошли к столу Мерлина. - Я поверить не могу, что потратил шесть лет на такую шлюху.

Она казалась растерянной. Артур отвел Мерлина в сторону, чтобы радостно сообщить, что брат Мора сознался, что переспал с Хелен по пьяни после многомесячных намеков с ее стороны. По словам Пендрагона, созвать мириады свидетелей на их сторону теперь было уже совсем просто.

Питер Мора вышел на тропу войны, и Мерлину пришел конец.

** 

Его проигрыш был зрелищным, и публичное торжество Артура обеспечило Мерлину участь главного объекта всех насмешек в офисе.

На протяжении нескольких дней он едва мог смотреть в глаза своим коллегам. Мистер Гаюс, старый, как многовековой дуб, старший партнер фирмы, вызвал Мерлина на последний этаж и строго отчитал. К тому времени, как он закончил, Мерлин так спешил убраться из его кабинета, что даже не мог вспомнить, работает ли он еще в фирме.

Положительной стороной дела было то, что планы Хелен Мора начать карьеру певицы были навсегда закрыты. И при достаточной доле удачи Артур Пендрагон наконец покинет город, чтобы глаза Мерлина его больше не видели.

** 

Пендрагон перевел свою практику в Нью-Йорк.

Метеорологи были в недоумении: Манхэттен не знал такой сильной снежной бури с 1978 года. Члены Гринпис негодовали. Политика правительства в сфере окружающей среды подверглась жестокой критике; Джон Стюарт сделал репортаж о заседаниях Конгресса в костюме пингвина.

Однажды вечером Мерлин взял в прокате «Послезавтра» и задумался, сможет ли он перебороть свою ненависть к Артуру Пендрагону до того, как вызовет мировой катаклизм. 

** 

Следующим большим делом Мерлина был развод Гая Валианта, ведущего Animal Planet. Спустя три года супружеской жизни его жена внезапно решила, что делить жилье с рептилиями, арахнидами и насекомыми различных размеров подпадало под категорию «жестокого и негуманного отношения» со стороны мистера Валианта.

Она, конечно же, наняла Пендрагона, который уже создавал себе впечатляющую репутацию в городе. Артур вел дело с цепкостью, которую Мерлин стал опознавать как главную черту его личности, так что в этот раз был ко всему готов.

В приступе шоуменства он представил Валианта суду как смелого, любящего человека, который удовлетворял любой каприз своей жены. Их домашний зоопарк, сказал Мерлин, был на самом деле идеей миссис Валиант – символ их любви, живое свидетельство многих интересов, которые пара некогда разделяла. Если она внезапно решила предать идеалы, к которым они пришли вместе, плохо обращаться с животными и – о ужас! – вложить деньги в компанию по производству шуб, что ж, мистера Валианта едва ли можно было осуждать за желание цепляться за разбитые остатки их когда-то счастливого очага, воспоминания об отношениях, которые он, увы, был не в состоянии спасти, защитить и выходить.

(Ну и что, что Валиант уже нашел новую подружку и был только рад избавиться от своей маниакальной жены, которая годами разрушала его семейный покой? Обе стороны были виноваты, и Мерлин удавился бы, прежде чем разрешить Артуру снова переиграть его).

Непрекращающийся лепет Пендрагона о девятидюймовых тарантулах, двадцатифутовых анакондах и, в один из знаменательных случаях, одолженном из местного зоопарка льве, был попросту забыт к концу речи Мерлина. Судья улыбалась глупой улыбкой и смотрела на мистера Валианта, как если бы он был на самом деле таким галантным и страдающим, каким его выставил Мерлин. Миссис Валиант смотрела на мужа влажными глазами, сцепив пальцы.

\- Соберитесь! - прошипел Пендрагон, раздраженный ее опрометчиво выставленными на показ эмоциями.

\- Но это правда! - простонала она. - Понимаете, животные и были нашим браком! Поэтому он был так к ним привязан – о, Гай, мне так жаль!

Она начала подниматься, но Артур удержал ее на месте; Мерлин устроил представление, якобы не давая Валианту пересечь комнату, хотя тот и не собирался этого делать.

\- Порядок! - рявкнула судья, но ее улыбка стала еще шире.

Мерлин сразу понял, что выиграл дело.

** 

Покидая зал суда, Мерлин был в настолько хорошем настроении, что даже отвратительное дело, которое досталось ему в тот день, не могло подпортить этот настрой.

Гвен Афанк была добросердечной женщиной, муж которой был главным исполнительным директором корпорации Гриффин, одной из крупнейших производителей батарей в стране. Несколько дней назад она случайно услышала разговор о сокрытии ужаснейшего загрязнения источника водоснабжения Джерси. От отвращения она даже не могла смотреть на собственного мужа и хотела развестись с ним как можно быстрее, а также дать показания против компании в случае судебного разбирательства.

Мерлин велел ей поехать в Европу, пока он устраивал расследование дела, и попросил Моргану найти адвоката, специализирующегося в делах по окружающей среде.

Он также нанял частного детектива, чтобы тот следил за мистером Афанком, пока Гвен путешествовала. Мерлин обычно предпочитал более цивилизованные способы, но подонки наподобие Афанка вызывали у него отвращение, и он не чувствовал угрызений совести.

Если им повезет, загрязнение можно будет даже не упоминать в деле и одной измены будет достаточно, чтобы ободрать его как липку. Мистер Афанк несомненно заслужил этого.

** 

Моргана повела – ладно, потащила – Мерлина отмечать предстоящую победу в деле Валианта. Весьма предсказуемо, она исчезла с каким-то парнем уже спустя несколько минут после того, как они вошли в клуб, и Мерлин остался у бара один.

Спустя всего лишь час Мерлин нетвердо держался на ногах и глотал очередной яблочный мартини, мучаясь от громкой музыки и чувствуя себя слишком раздетым в прикиде, который Моргана убедила его надеть. Он так и кричал «голубой», и, хотя Мерлин обычно не скрывал свою сексуальную ориентацию, традиционную форму одежды «гей вышел на охоту» крайне не любил.

Он заметил знакомую белокурую макушку, мелькнувшую неподалеку от бара, и застонал. Казалось, Артур Пендрагон найдет способ превратить в ад абсолютно все стороны его жизни. Это была не неожиданная, сумасшедшая случайность; вселенная охотилась за Мерлином, а у него не было другого выхода, кроме как ждать неизбежного противостояния.

Мерлин был почти разочарован, когда понял, что Артур вовсе его не заметил. Он направлялся в противоположный конец бара и уже собирался заказать выпить, когда его подозвала к своему столу симпатичная девочка.

Ее звали Кара Лагос, и, если верить ее повсеместно известной репутации, у нее была склонность сдабривать напитки ничего не подозревающих незнакомцев мескалином – мать твою, мескалином, девчонка была просто чокнутой – просто из любви к искусству.

Мерлин подивился готовности Пендрагона дружески поболтать с психопаткой, пока не вспомнил, что Артур недавно в городе. Скорее всего, он никогда не слышал о странном положении Лагос в клубной жизни Нью-Йорка. Поборовшись с совестью несколько мгновений, он растолкал человек двадцать, чтобы подойти к паре – и как раз вовремя: Кара воспользовалась суматохой, созданной Мерлином, чтобы опустошить пузырек с наркотиком в бокал Артура.

\- Пендрагон, - сказал он, коротко кивнув. Приветствие звучало бы гораздо более непринужденно, если бы Мерлин не наткнулся на трех больших – и теперь довольно недовольных – мужчин по дороге к столику. Они еще и пролили свое пиво, и теперь рубашка Мерлина спереди была мокрой насквозь.

Артур вскинул в ответ брови и посмотрел на трех мужчин.

Мерлин проигнорировал их и подвинулся ближе.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он торопливо, забыв, что Кара стояла совсем рядом, - избавься как-нибудь от своей выпивки. Эта девчонка, она совершенно слетела с катушек, она туда что-то влила…. 

\- Засранец! Я просто развлекалась! - завопила Клара, опустошив бокал Артура в лицо Мерлину.

Он стал отплевываться, думая, достаточно ли нескольких капель на его губах, чтобы заторчать, и инстинктивно отодвинулся от сумасшедшей. Его спина ударилась о твердую поверхность, и Мерлин проклял день, когда появился на свет. Парень за его спиной схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе.

\- Уж простите меня, - рявкнул самый большой из троих. Мерлин издал всхлип, испытав сильное дежа вю: унижение, пережитое в старших классах, словно восстало из почивших было воспоминаний, да и Артур не забывал подливать масла в огонь.

\- Ты неподражаем, - зачарованно выдохнул Пендрагон, ухватившись за другое плечо Мерлина и потянув к себе, чтобы защитить.

Мерлин был благодарен за этот жест, правда, но, хоть Артур и был хорошо сложен, он явно не мог противостоять трем тяжеловесам. Когда Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы отметить этот факт, Пендрагон довольно неблагодарно въехал ему по голени и покачал головой:  
\- Я разберусь, алкоголь не помеха.

Похоже, мужики были согласны с Мерлином. Вмешательство Артура только еще больше раздразнило их.  
\- Парень, ты действительно думаешь, что можешь выстоять против нас троих, лишь бы помочь своему гребаному бойфренду?

Мозг Мерлина даже не обработал предположение, что он и Артур были вместе – потому что… эм… он был мерзок и вообще. Ну ладно, ему польстило, что кто-то в этом мире считает, будто Артур Пендрагон не был слишком хорош для него, но, серьезно, нет, спасибо! Но тут он осознал, что Артур не позаботился ничего отрицать. Каким-то образом его сознание отправилось в предательское, наполненное алкогольными парами место, где такой сценарий был до сумасшествия менее пугающим.

\- Он не только мой гребаный бойфренд, он еще и мой гребаный клиент, - ощетинился Артур. - Я адвокат. И лучше даже не думайте дотронуться до него хоть пальцем, или я засужу вас за преступление на почве ненависти к лицу иной сексуальной ориентации еще до первого удара.

Мужики немедленно отстранились, а Мерлин уставился на Пендрагона с неприкрытым удивлением.  
\- Эй, нечего делать из этого дело о геях, - сказал второй. - Нам плевать, если он педик, мы просто…

\- Я могу засудить вас уже за использование этого слова, - плюнул Артур с откровенным отвращением. - Съебитесь отсюда, пока я не решил, что вы стоите разбирательств.

Они послушались; Мерлин понятия не имел, что сказать. Он все еще был в ужасе от того, что двухминутный разговор и восемь яблочных мартини сделали Артура Пендрагона таким привлекательным.

Пендрагон спросил его пораженно, словно их беседу и не прерывали:  
\- Она что-то подсыпала мне в выпивку? Серьезно?

\- Да, она… она так обычно делает, - запинаясь, выговорил Мерлин. - Мескалин. Она со странностями.

\- Ага. Тогда я, видимо, должен поблагодарить тебя.

Мерлин махнул рукой в сторону, где до этого стояли трое громил.  
\- Ты уже более чем отплатил мне, так что…

\- Ну, я не из тех, кто посылает цветы, - ухмыльнулся Пендрагон. - Кстати о цветах. Ты воняешь.

Мерлин едва ли мог возражать. Кровавая Мэри и пиво явно не были предназначены для смешивания. Он ненавидел запах помидоров, а стойкий аромат пива усиливал неприятное ощущение до невыносимой степени.

Тем не менее, слова Артура ему крайне не понравились.

\- Отстань, - пробормотал он, не в состоянии придумать оскорбление, подходящее для человека, который только что спас его от кулаков трех разъяренных головорезов.

\- Вообще-то, это ты приперся сюда через весь клуб!

В этом была доля истины. Мерлин даже не знал, почему он до сих пор там стоял. Вообще, его присутствие на этом месте таило опасность для его здравого смысла и самообладания.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и только потом вспомнил, что не так уж твердо стоит на ногах. После того, как Мерлин сделал два неуверенных шага по направлению к другой стороне бара – на этот раз стараясь не сталкиваться с опасными личностями – Пендрагон крикнул:  
\- Эй, не убегай!

Мерлин сжал зубы и снова повернулся к нему.  
\- Чего тебе?

\- Ты продолжишь напиваться и отключишься, если будешь дуться там в одиночку, Эмрис. Тебе явно нужен кто-то, кто будет присматривать за тобой – оставайся уж, я постараюсь проследить, чтобы ты не растянулся на полу.

И тут же все остатки благодарности испарились из Мерлина.  
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, что я готов тебя терпеть? Мы не друзья. Такой засранец, как ты, никогда не сможет быть моим другом! Думаешь, я бы сидел и пил тут, если бы не знал, что завтра утром должен встретиться с тобой в суде?

Артура удивила злобность замечания, и Мерлин воспользовался его молчанием, чтобы заказать текилу.

\- Потеряешь в итоге сознание, - предупредил Пендрагон.

Мерлин опрокинул в себя стопку, совершенно не задумываясь, почему он так хочет надраться, и Артур поморщился.

\- Нет, я серьезно, остановись.

\- Бармен! - крикнул Мерлин, и через пару секунд уже вернулся от стойки с целой бутылкой текилы.

\- Эмрис. Эмрис. Мерлин! - Артур ухватил его за руку, и Мерлин удивленно обернулся. Ох ты ж – ему пришлось вцепиться в стол, чтобы не упасть. Так, на данном этапе лучше воздержаться от резких телодвижений. – Текила очень крепкая, подожди хотя бы немного.

Мерлин прищурил глаза и налил себе еще.

Ноздри Артура раздулись.  
\- Ты быстро ползаешь на коленях, Эмрис? Голову даю на отсечение: если выпьешь еще хоть каплю, на собственных ногах ты отсюда не выйдешь.

Мерлин фыркнул.  
\- Ты что, клеишься ко мне, Артур? Потому что это неподходящая фраза для такого случая.

Слова сорвались с его губ быстрее, чем он смог их удержать, и за это идиотское предположение Мерлину тут же захотелось наорать на себя, громко и со вкусом. А хуже всего было то, что он говорил всерьез: небольшая, но весомая его часть отчаянно хотела услышать, что Артур был хоть немного заинтересован.

Пендрагону хватило наглости развеселиться.  
\- Если я буду тебя клеить, Мерлин, ты поймешь.

\- Чтобы ты знал, - сухо заметил Мерлин, стараясь собрать мысли в кучку, - я не заинтересован. Ни капли.

К его ужасу Артур даже не запнулся и задал очевидный вопрос:  
\- Почему ты тогда пьешь?

Мерлин уже обдумывал достойный ответ, как вдруг Артур потянулся к стакану и тоже выпил – а потом еще и еще. Мерлин уставился на него.

Артур ухмыльнулся и решительно встретил его взгляд.

Мерлин отчаянно застонал и потянулся за бутылкой.

**

Наступила ясная ночь, и небольшая часть мозга Мерлина, которая еще соображала, старалась придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, чтобы сбежать от Пендрагона.

Достигнув молчаливого соглашения о том, чем закончится эта ночь, они практически перестали разговаривать, да и выпили совсем немного. Они даже не дотрагивались друг до друга; Мерлин настолько остро ощущал разделяющие их сантиметры, что чуть не подпрыгнул, когда Артур задел его, проходя к выходу. 

\- Я поймаю такси, - сказал Артур, набрасывая длинное коричневое пальто и пробираясь к тротуару.

Мерлин возился со своей курткой; ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собрать силу воли и сказать:  
\- Хорошо. Я пойду домой пешком, погода хорошая.

Артур бросил на него неверящий взгляд.

\- Так будет лучше! - настоял Мерлин, притворяясь, что не так понял недоумение Артура. - Такси придется ждать целую вечность, и я просто свалюсь от усталости, пока доберусь домой.

Спустя секунду Артур стоял намного ближе, чем подобало или было целесообразно, учитывая, что Мерлин находился на грани помешательства.  
\- Мне это хорошей идеей не кажется, - сказал Артур, просовывая руку под рубашку Мерлина.

Как по заказу (а, впрочем, так и было), тотчас же раздался раскат грома и полил дождь.

\- Господи, это саботаж, - пожаловался Мерлин, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. - Это само-саботаж!

Артур был озадачен, но не стал задавать вопросов. Его рука переместилась на спину Мерлина и притянула его ближе, покрывая то ничтожное расстояние, которое оставалось между ними. Прежде чем он что-то смог сделать, он заметил такси и свистнул. Машина заскрипела шинами, останавливаясь. Артур, видимо, не желая бросать начатое на полдороги, задержался на несколько секунд, чтобы с чувством поцеловать Мерлина.

Тот зарылся пальцами в уже промокшие волосы Артура, не высказав даже слабого протеста. Артур провел его вперед и, не оборачиваясь, нащупал дверную ручку. Они практически упали вовнутрь, стараясь вернуть себе хоть каплю самообладания, чтобы Артур мог назвать водителю адрес.

С преувеличенным вниманием глядя в окно и прижимаясь вплотную к двери (и как можно дальше от Артура), Мерлин сказал:  
\- Ты в курсе, что охрененно громко свистишь?

Его смехотворная попытка вести светскую беседу рассмешила Артура.

Пальцы Артура вцепились в бедро Мерлина, мучительно близко к тому месту, где он хотел их почувствовать, и было очень сложно не поцеловать его опять. Но самоконтроль Мерлина и так уже висел на волоске – он не был уверен, что сможет остановиться, если начнет.

\- Я вначале думал, что ты натурал, - признался Мерлин. – Из-за того, как ты подкатывал к Хелен Мора.

\- Я к ней не подкатывал. Хелен – просто старая ошибка. Но я и не полностью гей, - он ухмыльнулся. – Видишь ли, я не хотел бы лишать удовольствия ни один из полов.

\- Ты такая задница, - простонал Мерлин.

\- И, тем не менее, ты едешь ко мне.

\- Алкоголь ужасно ухудшил мои способности оценивать ситуацию.

Артур без предупреждения сжал его через брюки и быстро повернулся в пол-оборота, вогнав колено Мерлину между ног.

\- Ты достаточно трезв, - сказал он с яростной ухмылкой. – Но, может быть, ты не продумал все хорошенько. Откуда тебе знать, моя квартира может быть полна змей и гребаных тарантулов. Что тогда?

Пытаясь справиться с неожиданной атакой на собственную персону, Мерлин не сразу смог дать разумный ответ.  
\- Если ты действительно меня хочешь, то надейся, что там не будет никаких тарантулов, - выдохнул он, в то время как Артур наклонился вперед, прижимая его к заднему сидению и все еще не отнимая своей чертовой руки. - Они реально… о Боже, - Артур пошевелил-таки пальцами, и Мерлин не нашел ничего лучшего, чем сказать: - убивают настрой.

\- Убивают настрой? Серьезно?

Устав быть мишенью садистических поддразниваний Артура, Мерлин предпочел не отвечать, а просто прижался губами к его губам и протянул руку, чтобы и самому заняться садизмом. Артур приподнял бедра, чтобы облегчить ему задачу.

Он только успел расстегнуть молнию на брюках Артура, как водитель возвестил с явным облегчением и смущением в голосе:  
\- Мы на месте, джентельмены.

Мерлин зарычал, и Артур рассмеялся, потянувшись за бумажником.

\- Тарантулы, мы идем к вам.

**

Мерлин проснулся под звуки непростительно радостного рингтона, который он установил на звонки из офиса. «Акуна матата, - орал его телефон. - Какая прекрасная фраза!»

Он выскочил из постели, чтобы выудить из горы разбросанной одежды мерзко орущую трубку, но все его попытки оказались тщетны. Спустя пару секунд из ванной вышел Артур – черт, все еще мокрый и в одном полотенце – и протянул ему телефон.

\- Не будет никаких забот до конца твоих дней! - мурлыкал Артур, копаясь в гардеробе в поисках, что бы надеть. - Это наша философия жизни без проблем!

Мерлин очень постарался отвернуться. Прошлой ночью он бы с удовольствием поглазел и даже сделал бы кое-что еще, но сейчас вся ситуация была слишком непристойной на его вкус. Ему не терпелось уйти как можно быстрее.

\- Ты ответишь наконец? - спросил Артур, не поворачиваясь.

Мерлин ответил. Звонил его секретарь, напоминая, что через час ему надо было быть в суде для закрытия дела Валиантов.

\- Как вообще мой телефон оказался в ванной? - спросил Мерлин, не зная, что еще сказать.

\- Он уже трезвонил, так что я забросил его туда.

\- Понятно.

Только сейчас Мерлин вспомнил, что раздет, и поспешил одеться. Артур услышал шуршание у себя за спиной и предложил с какой-то неуклюжей вежливостью:  
\- Там в ванной есть полотенце. Надень что-нибудь из моего, не то ты опоздаешь в суд.

Что-то в голосе Артура вызывало у Мерлина раздражение, и уже в душе он понял, что именно: в нем больше не было поддразнивания, не было наглости – ничего не было. Они стали абсолютно чужими друг другу, и теперь Мерлин оказался на незнакомой территории.

Конечно же, Артур был из тех парней, которые по утрам становились полными козлами, чтобы перепих на одну ночь вдруг не осложнился чувствами и всякой другой фигней. Прошлой ночью им было хорошо, но секс не был настолько из ряда вон выходящим, чтобы Мерлин жаждал продолжения. Если Артур решил игнорировать его и забыть, что произошло, его это устраивало.

Он одолжил один из костюмов Артура, в котором он, само собой, выглядел просто смешно, и поехал с ним в суд. Все жалкие попытки завязать разговор провалились, и через несколько минут они замерли в напряженной тишине.

Разбирательство в суде обещало быть накаленным.

**

Артур первым сказал заключительную речь и справился с этим отлично. Эмоциональный обличительный монолог Мерлина, который он произнес вчера днем, был почти забыт, и Артур повернул многие показания свидетелей в свою пользу. Мерлин внимательно следил за его речью, мысленно делая пометки, к каким вопросам ему надо будет вернуться в своем заключительном слове.

Однако, заканчивая свою речь, Артур сказал:  
\- Поэтому никто не может ожидать, что она захочет жить с явно душевнобольным психопатом…

\- Я протестую! - моментально отозвался Мерлин. - Это подстрекательство! Душевное здоровье мистера Валианта не рассматривалось ни на каком этапе процесса! Адвокат оппонента оскорбляет моего клиента без всякой причины, а лишь для дешевого эффекта.

\- Принимается, - ответила судья и повернулась к Артуру со словами: - Мистер Пендрагон, ограничьте свою заключительную речь фактами, которые были представлены перед судом.

Потеряв нить размышлений, Артур бросил гневный взгляд на Мерлина, который совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым и вовсю улыбался. Ноздри Артура раздулись.

\- Факт остается фактом, Ваша честь! Если желание мистера Валианта содержать в доме зоопарк не является признаком какого-то душевного нарушения, то оно, несомненно, указывает на явное пренебрежение к благополучию собственного брака.

Мерлин фыркнул; Артур услышал его и обернулся.  
\- Вы не согласны, мистер Эмрис?

Ошеломленный тем, что к нему обращаются во время заключительной речи, Мерлин кивнул.

\- Потому что, видите ли, вчера ваша позиция была другой.

У Мерлина буквально отпала челюсть.

\- Если Вы, конечно, помните вчерашнюю…- Артур посмотрел на него искоса, подняв бровь, - позицию.

Мерлин очень остро чувствовал, что его лицо пылает. Судья еще не призвала их к порядку за совершенно неуместный обмен репликами, и какая-то часть Мерлина надеялась, что она обвинит во всем Артура.

\- Как вы это сформулировали? - Артур полез в карман и вытащил – черт, нет! – обертку от презерватива. Он прищурился, стараясь прочесть что-то нацарапанное на ней.

Мерлин сполз по стулу, от души желая, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его, и в то же время обдумывая тысячи разных способов убить Артура Пендрагона в течение следующих нескольких секунд.

\- А, вот оно. Вы согласились, что любая жена задумалась бы над желанием мужа содержать домашний зоопарк – кажется, это «убивает настрой», цитирую. Сейчас Вы передумали, советник?

Прежде чем Мерлин успел ответить, вмешалась судья. Черт ее побери, она ухмылялась! Все судьи были бессовестными садистами, Мерлин понял это еще в самом начале карьеры. Иначе зачем человеку выбирать себе профессию, которая сводилась к наблюдению за унижением людей и способствованию их несчастью?

\- Вы закончили, мистер Пендрагон?

\- Да, Ваша честь.  
Он сел, не удостоив Мерлина взглядом. Миссис Валиант поздравила его, заявив, что он разделал оппонента под орех.

\- Мистер Эмрис, вам слово.

Речь Мерлина была просто провальной. Он так и не отошел от позора и не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза судье. В лучшем случае его речь можно было назвать несвязанной, потому что он скорее бормотал, чем произносил заключительное слово. Неудивительно, что в итоге судья вынесла решение в пользу миссис Валиант.

Мерлину пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не вызвать молнию прямо в зал суда и не направить ее прямо в голову Артуру Пендрагону.

**

\- Эмрис! - позвал Артур, когда Мерлин спускался по ступеням здания суда. Он ускорил шаг, но Пендрагон догнал его за считанные секунды.

\- Да? - ответил Мерлин, стараясь всем своим видом выразить безразличие и наконец удовлетворившись едва скрываемым гневом.

\- Ты хорошо вел дело. Ничего личного, ага? Просто театральное выступление и все.

\- Театральное выступление, - Мерлин глубого вдохнул, стараясь говорить ровно. - Ага. Конечно.

\- Ты заставил меня вести грязную борьбу там, в зале – так низко я еще не падал, точно. Я никогда…

Мерлин сжал челюсти и оборвал его.  
\- Слушай, забудь. Если бы я переживал из-за каждого юриста, с которым напивался, у меня не было бы карьеры. Ты просто застал меня врасплох, всего-то.

Артур нахмурился.  
\- Я…

\- Я же сказал, забудь.

Он окликнул такси и поспешил прочь. Мерлин гневно посмотрел на Пендрагона сквозь затемненное стекло и заставил дождевые тучи следовать за ним до конца дня.

Удар молнии был бы лучше, но пришлось обойтись этим.

Часть вторая

С того момента все покатилось по наклонной. До дела Валианта Мерлин боялся встретиться с Артуром в суде, теперь же он жаждал дел, в которых им бы пришлось выступать в роли оппонентов.

Совмещая свое обычное количество дел с дополнительной работой, Мерлин работал не менее двенадцати часов в день, но ему было все равно. Мистер Гаюс был в восторге, и только Моргана жаловалась, что текущее расписание Мерлина вообще не оставляло ему свободного времени.

Он вел счет и был уверен, что Артур делает то же самое. Со дня их встречи, каждый проиграл другому по пять дел. После одиннадцатого общего дела Мерлин в первый раз вышел вперед.

Они больше никогда не встречались в нерабочей обстановке – собственно, Мерлин старательно избегал общественных мероприятий, если был хоть какой-то шанс, что Артур там появится – но каким-то образом умудрялись накопить огромное количество презрения и неприязни друг к другу. Их нежелание вступать в беседу за пределами рабочей обстановки означало, что вся их враждебность получала свободу выражения только перед судьями. Не приходится и говорить, что их схватки в зале заседаний становились все более и более зрелищными, а судьи Нью-Йорка в равной степени веселились и злились. К тому времени, когда Артур сравнял счет – по десять побед на нос - злились уже все.

\- В конце концов, это общеизвестная истина, что одинокий мужчина, располагающий средствами…

\- Перестаньте цитировать Джейн Остин, словно это какая-то Библия! Господи, - Мерлин застонал и закатил глаза, - неужели возможно быть еще гомосексуальнее?

Судья яростно уставился на них.  
\- Советник, ваши взгляды на сексуальную ориентацию советника оппонента не имеют никакого отношения к рассматриваемому делу. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от высказываний, если у вас нет полноценного протеста.

Артур наградил Мерлина триумфальной улыбкой, получив в ответ хмурый взгляд.

У них также был открыт счет по отклоненным протестам и замечаниям от судьи, но их число уже перевалило за все разумные пределы, так что подсчитать их было нереально.

Иногда Мерлин задумывался, будет ли эта борьба стоить ему карьеры. Скоро он пришел к выводу, что это не имеет практически никакого значения. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя настолько погруженным в работу. Вызов и возбуждение почти стоили неудовольствия видеть Артура Пендрагона в суде два раза в неделю.

**

Большая сеть частных расследователей фирмы уже собрала много грязи по делу Афанка к тому времени, когда Моргана нашла приличного юриста, специализировавшегося на охране окружающей среды.

Она познакомила его с Мерлином между заседаниями, что было весьма логично – она и так часто жаловалась, что из-за своих новоприобретенных замашек трудоголика он не работал только тогда, когда спал.

\- Мерлин! - Моргана позвала его, когда увидела, как он выходит из зала заседаний с клиентом.

Судья только что вынес решение в пользу Артура, и Мерлин был в отвратительном настроении. Он бы проигнорировал ее, если бы не был слишком хорошо осведомлен о способностях Морганы наносить тяжелые телесные повреждения. Вспомнив об этом, он попрощался с клиентом, пообещав выиграть апелляцию, и неторопливо направился в ее сторону.

Моргана одарила его улыбкой, которая говорила, что она в курсе его желания пройти мимо, и указала на стоявшего рядом с ней мужчину.

\- Мерлин, это Ланс Нобл, друг моего знакомого – долгая история. Но это тот, кто тебе нужен для дела Афанка. Ланс, это Мерлин.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Мерлину он сразу понравился.

\- Обычно я работаю по гражданским правонарушениям, но достаточно долго сотрудничал с Гринпис, - объяснил Ланс. - У них большая команда волонтеров, которые ведут расследования для судебных процессов, и они все будут рады оказать мне поддержку по этому делу.

\- Отлично!

\- Моргана рассказала мне о деле в общих чертах, но я бы хотел встретиться с миссис Афанк как можно скорее, чтобы все задокументировать. Мы просто разделаем этого парня! 

Мерлин кивнул, оценив его энтузиазм.  
\- Она в Европе уже несколько месяцев, но скоро вернется.

\- Вы хотите оставаться в этом деле или полностью отдаете его в мои руки после оформления развода?

\- Думаю, это зависит от вас, но, если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел хотя бы наблюдать за делом со стороны. В колледже я дружил с некоторыми ребятами из Гринпис. Не имею представления, чем они занимаются сегодня.

Ланс с интересом наклонил голову.  
\- Правда? Может, я кого-нибудь из них знаю?

\- Может быть… Уильям Смитсон? Мэтью Дай?

\- Конечно, - заулыбался Ланс. - Они все еще с нами. Мэтью путешествует на борту «Арктического восхода», борется с приловом, а Уильям работает в бруклинском офисе и скоро получит докторскую степень в Университете Нью-Йорка. Он великолепен! Я скажу ему, что встретился с Вами. Если хотите, я познакомлю Вас с Евой – она наш организатор – она будет в восторге, если Вы присоединитесь к нашей команде!

Мерлин улыбнулся, вспоминая, каково это - иметь друзей, которые так фанатично относились к своему делу. Хотя он не думал, что Уилл был бы рад его видеть.  
\- Хорошо. Уилл работает над докторской? В какой области?

\- Геномная биология.

\- Классно, - рассеянно ответил Мерлин, не имея ни малейшего представления, что это означает. Надо будет подогнать свои знания по биологии, чтобы не отставать от Ланса и его ребят. - А как Вы оказались в команде Гринписа?

Они дружелюбно проболтали несколько минут и все еще разговаривали, когда Артур покидал зал суда и, увидев их, подошел. Мерлин стоял спиной, поэтому заметил его, только когда Артур положил руку ему на плечо и остался ждать, что его представят.

Мерлин скорчил гримасу.  
\- Ланс, Моргана, это Артур Пендрагон, настоящая скотина и мой заклятый враг. Пендрагон, это Моргана, моя коллега по фирме, а это Ланс, который сотрудничает со мной по делу, которое тебе лучше не брать – даже ты не захочешь защищать настолько поганого клиента.

\- Артур! - с заметным удовольствием сказала Моргана, лучезарно ему улыбаясь. Казалось, она была в восторге наконец с ним познакомиться, и на какой-то ужасный миг Мерлину показалось, что она собирается его закадрить. - Как дела?  
Так, стоп, что? 

Артур радостно ей улыбнулся, в то время как Мерлин содрогнулся внутри. Когда они успели познакомиться? Почему Моргана ничего ему не сказала? Почему она поддерживала дружеские отношения с врагом?

\- Конечно, я знаком с Морганой, дурень, - сказал ему Артур с теплотой, неискренность которой мог почувствовать только сам Мерлин. - И очень приятно познакомиться с вами, - он протянул Лансу правую руку.

Понимание отразилось во взгляде Ланса, скользнувшем с Артура на Мерлина и остановившемся на собственнической руке, все еще лежавшей на его плече. Никому не пришло в голову возразить в ответ на возникшее у Ланса очевидное предположение. Мерлин решил, что так будет даже лучше, потому что дальнейшие объяснения смутят его еще больше.

Определив для себя, кто повинен во всех смертных грехах, он яростно глянул на Моргану, но та только рассмеялась.  
\- Ну же, Мерлин, его номер был у меня уже тысячу лет назад. Откуда бы вы двое знали, какие дела выбирать? Я просто помогаю вам терроризировать судебную систему этого города.

\- Он не…- Артур повернулся к Мерлину с ухмылкой. - Ты не знал? Какой же ты наивный, - он чуть ли не ворковал, потрепав волосы Мерлина. Неожиданная смесь дружелюбности и интимности выносила Мерлину мозг. Откуда это вдруг? Что Артур задумал?

\- У Мерлина свои заморочки, - любовно сказала Моргана.

Мерлин бросил на нее сердитый взгляд.  
\- Я всего лишь сделал пару глупостей.  
\- Зная, что я одна из таких глупостей, я не могу слишком тебя бранить за это, Шелли, - счастливо процитировал Артур.

Мерлин уставился на него. Он сказал это без всякого намека и уж тем более не ожидал правильного ответа. Артур хорошо играл в эту игру. Черт бы его побрал!  
\- Моргана, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не проинформировала Артура Пендрагона о нашей игре в цитаты.

\- Вполне возможно, что я упоминала о ней в какой-то момент, - призналась она без всякого сожаления. - Должна признаться, я думала, он для этого слишком слаб, но у парня талантливые мозги. Пару дней назад он процитировал мне весь вступительный монолог из «На игле»!

Несмотря ни на что Мерлин был впечатлен – этот невероятно сложный монолог много лет назад закрепил их с Морганой дружбу и постоянное соревнование в знании цитат из фильмов и телепрограмм. Он очень постарался не выразить восторга, Артур и так выглядел достаточно самодовольным после ее откровенной похвалы.

\- Откуда вы вообще находите время что-то смотреть? - спросил Ланс.

Мерлин пожал плечами.  
\- У меня было очень ботанское детство.

\- У меня хорошая память, - просто ответил Артур. Ну, еще бы – по закону подлости, этому ублюдку должно было легко даться даже это.

\- А у меня есть Мерлин, - честно ответила Моргана.

\- Что ж, мне надо идти, - сказал Артур, бросив взгляд на часы. - Очень рад был увидеть вас, ребята – и, Мерлин, отличная работа сегодня. Надеюсь, в следующий раз повезет больше. Ты не можешь выиграть все дела на свете!

Артур мягко удалился, оставив ошарашенного Мерлина позади.

\- Интересная он штучка, - заметил Ланс с изумлением.

\- О, мы не…

\- Не слушай его, - встряла Моргана и с улыбкой посмотрела на Ланса. - Ну, можно сказать, что все сложно. Но на случай, если ты не заметил сигналов «руки прочь!», поясню: Артур убьет тебя, если ты хотя бы попытаешься что-то предпринять.

Ланс кивнул. Он-то как раз все заметил. Сара Палин, и та ничего не пропустила бы.

\- Руки прочь… что? Моргана! Ты спятила, что ли?

Она хихикнула, покачав головой.  
\- Ты – его территория, Мерлин. Он с таким же успехом мог пописать по твоему периметру. И в любом случае, Ланс предпочитает девушек, так что не нафантазируй там себе чего.

\- Я не…- взволнованно начал Мерлин. Он действительно не думал об этом. Он даже не задумался над тем, какая у Ланса ориентация, даже не заценил его – и очень жаль, потому что тот точно был привлекательным. Возможно, дополнительная работа начинала отрицательно влиять на умственные способности.

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - ответила она с улыбкой. - Ты замечаешь только Артура.

Мерлин уставился на нее. К сожалению, это было правдой. Не в том смысле, который она вложила в свои слова, но тем не менее. Ладно, может, немного и в том смысле, потому что после Артура Мерлин даже не рассматривал возможность встречаться с кем-нибудь другим, хотя причиной этому наверняка было отсутствие времени, а не что-то другое. В конце концов, Мерлин был очень занят на работе, выпуская пары порожденного Артуром неудовлетворения.

Мерлин остановился, осмысливая последнюю фразу. Неудовлетворения значит, да? Выбор слов остался бы многозначительным, даже если бы Моргана не смотрела на него в ожидании, что он наконец осознает то, к чему она пришла уже давно.

\- Ты чрезвычайно ужасное существо, - сказал он со вздохом проигравшего, и она улыбнулась, догадавшись, что наконец достучалась до него. - Пошли, поедим, а заодно сможем поговорить о деле Афанка.

**  
Моргану чрезвычайно забавляло то, что знакомство с Лансом никак не изменило зацикленность Мерлина на Артуре. Если честно, казалось, что все даже ухудшилось.

Артур был везде. Казалось, что он берется за каждый развод в городе. Мерлин выступал его оппонентом как минимум в восьми из десяти тяжб. Они стали сталкиваться в самых невероятных местах, от Музея естественной истории до Барниз – и это даже сталкерством нельзя было назвать, потому что Артур зачастую приезжал раньше.

Мерлину казалось, что вселенная – или, может, это была Моргана – толкает его к чему-то. Когда он обращался к ней с вопросом, она отрицала все, но он все равно не верил ей до конца.

Надеясь освободиться от плохой кармы, он посвятил себя делу Афанка с еще большим энтузиазмом. Он помогал Лансу проводить опрос семей на территории, зараженной сливами из фабрики, и убедил огромное количество специалистов помочь им расследовать эффекты катастрофы.

Каким-то образом ему удалось не столкнуться с Уиллом, но он слишком хорошо понимал, что это просто вопрос времени. Возможно, эта встреча не будет полной катастрофой. С другой стороны, Уилл может убедить Ланса, что Мерлин – ублюдок, который не заслуживает их помощи.

Что уж говорить, в течение их отношений, продлившихся три года, Мерлин умудрился подорвать доверие Уилла с тысячу раз. Во-первых, он не мог посвятить себя делам ЛГБТ, так как считал, что ни один здравомыслящий человек не может поддерживать однополые браки, которые были самым большим вопросом на повестке дня. Кроме того, он довольно скептически относился к пользе от многих протестов Гринписа. Хотя, в конце концов, суперсила Мерлина стала решающим моментом: по очевидным причинам Уилл чуть было не угробил его, когда узнал.

Мерлин был в суде, рассеянно размышляя над вступительной речью советника оппонента, когда принял решение найти Уилла и разобраться во всем. Если Уилл решит все усложнить, Мерлин мало что сможет сделать, так что чем раньше он об этом узнает, тем лучше будет для всех. В самом худшем случае придется отказаться от этого дела.

\- Что если это действительно был бублик? - завопил Артур, привлекая внимание Мерлина. Что за черт – он что, танцевал чечетку?

\- Советник, - устало сказал судья, - вы насмехаетесь над моим заседанием, и я не собираюсь это позволять. Предлагаю вам приступить к представлению вашего клиента и прекратить представлять себя.

Мерлин хихикнул.  
\- «Чикаго», серьезно? - полушепотом спросил он, закусывая губу, чтобы не выдать улыбку.

\- Эй, ты был невнимателен, - пожал плечами Артур. - Если ты не обращаешь внимания, это не так весело.

На счастье или на беду, Мерлину приходилось признавать, что выступать в суде против Артура Пендрагона никогда не было скучно.  
***  
Мерлин обязательно встретился бы с Уиллом, просто обязательно, но, к несчастью, в его планы вмешалась реальная жизнь. Или, если говорить точнее, вмешалась работа, в образе вкрадчивого, неприятного типа по имени Эдвин Мурден.

Мистер Мурден был владельцем небольшой, но очень знаменитой цепи казино в Лас-Вегасе под названием «Жуки». Прямой и завораживающий девиз казино – «Все выигрывают. Всегда» - заставил финансовых аналитиков по всей стране скрести в затылке, сверяя цифры и пытаясь понять, откуда шли деньги. Это даже нельзя было назвать фальшивой рекламой. Насколько было известно, все игроки покидали казино хотя бы с той же суммой, с которой они в него входили.

Мурден был горделивым, неприятным человеком, который не понравился Мерлину с первого взгляда. Однако миссис Мурден уже заручилась поддержкой Артура, таким образом обеспечивая согласие Мерлина взяться за дело. Они оба были безумно богаты – София Улфрик-Мурден была наследницей Авалон Косметикс – и могли расстаться на псевдо дружеской ноте, если бы оба не были твердо намерены оставить за собой право владения казино. У каждого из Мурденов было достаточно денег, чтобы компенсировать второй стороне половину цены казино без необходимости продажи, но оба были непреклонны. 

Впервые пара не могла договориться не из-за упрямства Артура и Мерлина. Они проводили длительные встречи с обоими супругами и смогли заставить их прийти к соглашению практически по всем пунктам, за двумя исключениями: владение казино и опекунство над сыном.

\- Вы просто не понимаете, мистер Пендрагон, - говорил Эдвин снисходительно. - Я посвятил всю свою жизнь этим казино. Она даже понятия не имеет, что с ними делать. Все развалится через несколько месяцев.

София усмехнулась.  
\- Ты даже по имени там никого не знаешь! Ты летаешь в Вегас раз в неделю, играешь партию-другую с богатеями и думаешь, что в этом и заключается управление казино! Ты нихрена не умеешь.

\- Следи за языком, дорогая, - поддразнил он ее. - Ты целуешь нашего сына этими же губами, ведь так?

Она была близка к истерике – что с ней часто случалось.  
\- Мордреда здесь даже нет, ты, недоумок, - выплюнула она ответ.

Мерлин оглянулся в тревоге, удивленный, что он был единственным в комнате, кто забеспокоился о внезапном исчезновении ребенка. Не то чтобы мальчик ему очень нравился, он был жутковатым и гораздо более тихим, чем нормальный здоровый ребенок в его возрасте, но исчезновение Мордреда все равно его встревожило.

\- Я найду его, - предложил он, воспользовавшись возможностью покинуть комнату. Артур одарил его гневным взглядом, явно жалея, что сам до этого не додумался. Мерлин выскользнул прежде, чем отчаяние не заставило Артура тоже вызваться добровольцем. 

Мальчика нигде невозможно было найти. Мерлин скоро сдался и попросил нескольких работников фирмы помочь ему. Прошло почти полчаса, прежде чем он нашел Мордреда на крыше, сидящего на корточках в углу, практически незаметного в своем сером пальто под холодным моросящим дождем.

Мерлин хмуро посмотрел на небо и заставил дождевые облака исчезнуть.

\- Вот это круто, - сказал Мордред, вскочив на ноги, и Мерлин вдруг подумал, что до сих пор не слышал от мальчика других слов кроме официального приветствия, которое София выжимала из него. - Вы можете еще раз это сделать, мистер Эмрис?

\- Что сделать опять, парень?

\- Поиграть с облаками.

Изобразить непонимание было обычно самым легким способом выкарабкаться из подобной ситуации. Мерлин засмеялся.  
\- Да ну, не глупи. Пошли назад, твои родители переживают за тебя.

\- Не переживают. Я не огорчаюсь по этому поводу.  
Плечи мальчика опустились. Мерлин за версту примечал этот несчастный вид, возвещавший, что родители его обладателя разводятся.

\- Послушай, - сказал он, успокаивающе гладя мальчика по руке, - это не твоя вина.

\- Я знаю это! - Мордред встретился с ним взглядом, немного успокоился и повторил:  
\- Пожалуйста, мистер Эмрис, покажите мне еще раз, как вы играете с облаками!

\- Мордред, дождь прекратился сам по себе. Я могу играть с облаками примерно так же, как ты. Хотя признаю, было бы классно уметь такое.

\- Вы врете, - казалось, пацана это забавляет, и Мерлин запаниковал. - Вам даже не нравится ваша сила. А мне она нравится. Она стильная.

Он уставился на мальчика, который запахнул пальто и поежился.

\- Я телепат, - пожал плечами Мордред. - Мама не хочет, чтобы я говорил людям, но я знаю, что вы хотели бы знать. Поэтому я ждал вас здесь.

На минуту Мерлина охватила зависть. Телепатия – вот это настоящая суперсила, такая, с помощью которой хорошие люди могли творить великие дела. 

\- Я предпочел бы вашу, - ответил мальчик, хотя Мерлин не произнес ни слова. - Я слышу столько разных вещей, которые люди предпочли бы не говорить мне. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы это прекратилось.

И только тогда Мерлин осознал, через какой ужас Мордреду приходится проходить: он сидел в первом ряду и наблюдал за неудавшимся браком своих родителей, слышал каждую скрываемую черную мысль, которая мелькала в их головах. В желудке что-то неприятно сжалось. Он обнял бы парня, если бы мог.

Мерлин поднял голову и заставил облака покружиться. Мордред восторженно улыбнулся и попросил его сделать фигурки животных. Мерлин старался изо всех сил – рисование никогда не было его сильной стороной – и почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда Мордред засмеялся практически в первый раз за много месяцев.

Они играли с погодой минут пятнадцать или около того, прежде чем Мерлин вспомнил, что Мурдены ждали внизу.

Мордред согласился вернуться, как только он предложил это. Умение слышать самые потаенные секреты каждого сделало парня взрослым не по годам. Была в нем какая-то тихая, смирившаяся безнадежность, которая приходила только со зрелостью. Мерлин внезапно был рад, что его суперсила никогда не имела на него такого сильного влияния.

\- Все не так плохо, - убедил его Мордред, пока они спускались в кабинет.

Мерлин почувствовал укол чувства вины.  
\- Прости, я не хотел…

\- Не беспокойтесь. Я давно привык слушать, как люди переживают за меня. Это забавляет.

\- Что твои родители думают о твоих способностях?

\- У них есть свои, - ответил Мордред, но распространяться не стал. Мерлин предпочел не расспрашивать, зная, что мальчик не скажет больше ничего.

Однако новая информация кое-что открыла. Мерлин понятия не имел, в чем заключаются суперсилы Мурденов – может, они связаны с насилием? Вдруг они прибегнут к отчаянным мерам, чтобы сохранить казино? Рассказала ли миссис Мурден Артуру о своих способностях?

\- Нет, - тут же ответил пацан, Мерлину пришло в голову, что воспитывать такого ребенка должно быть сущим кошмаром. - Они привыкли, - хихикнул Мордред.

\- Представляю, каково им с тобой, - поддразнил Мерлин.

\- Иногда, - кивнул Мордред, потом поднял взгляд и ни с того ни с сего заявил. - А он действительно много думает о вас, знаете.

Мерлину не надо было даже спрашивать, кого он имел в виду.  
\- Я даже не думал о нем! - запротестовал он в ответ.

\- Нет, - Мордред ухмыльнулся, распахивая двери кабинета Мерлина, - но вы собирались.

**

Спустя несколько дней Мерлин мерил шагами свой кабинет, кипя от негодования.  
\- «Я настойчиво протестую?» Это так теперь происходит? - возмущался он. - «Протестую». «Отклоняется». «Нет, нет, я настойчиво протестую». «О, ну если вы настойчиво протестуете, мне нужно немного времени обдумать». Чего он пытается добиться? Он просто шут.

Моргана, конечно же, смеялась над ним.  
\- Мерлин, ты должен оценить его выдержку!

\- Моргана, ты должна была его видеть. Он полностью вышел из-под контроля – и тянет меня за собой. В конце концов, дело выигрывает тот, кто покажет лучший спектакль, а не тот, у кого лучше аргументы. Насколько это хреново?

\- Ты знаешь, что говорят, - пожала она плечами. - Если хочешь справедливости, иди в бордель. Если хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, иди в суд.

Он закатил глаза.  
\- Это из «Первобытного страха». Тебе нравится бесстыже цитировать тут фильмы об адвокатах, так?

\- Очень. Мне никогда не выпадало столько поводов дразнить тебя по поводу твоих схваток в суде!

\- Я рад, что мои страдания развлекают тебя. Нет, правда, я рад.

\- Ну хорошо, я прошу прощения.

\- Не просишь.

Она улыбнулась.  
\- Не прошу. Это доставляет мне такое удовольствие, ты себе представить не можешь.

\- Моргана, существует множество судей, которые хмурят брови, узнав, что мы ведем дело. Артур Пендрагон лично, в одиночку уничтожает мою карьеру.

\- Вот очень сомневаюсь, что в одиночку, - нахмурилась она. - Я знаю тебя, Мерлин Эмрис, и я знаю, что ты получаешь наслаждение от каждой минуты всего происходящего. Знаешь, что люди еще говорят? «Когда ты начинаешь поставлять клиентов, пора выходить из дела».

Он вздохнул, узнав цитату, но не в состоянии вспомнить, откуда она. Однако отвлечь Моргану было не так сложно.  
\- Да, да, знаю. «Это высшая степень моего мазохизма».

\- Это из «Убить Била», - сразу ответила она. - Лицемер.  
**  
Эдвин и София не смогли достигнуть соглашения по вопросу казино, который и довел Мерлина и Артура до суда. Судья Торен запретил Мурденам переступать порог казино до закрытия дела и велел их адвокатам посетить главное заведение и поговорить с персоналом, чтобы определить, кому из супругов стоило передать правление.

Мерлин вовсе не расстроился из-за перспективы провести уикенд в Вегасе, учитывая, что все расходы были оплачены; даже присутствие Артура не так раздражало. Они были все время заняты и провели два дня в опросах работников казино о привычках и деловых способностях Мурденов.

Казалось, что все одинаково трепетали и благоговели перед Эдвином и Софией. Мерлин просматривал опросник в ту ночь в своей комнате, обдумывая, может ли он повернуть какой-либо вопрос в пользу Эдвина. Потратив целый час чудесного воскресного вечера на безуспешное обдумывание вопросов, Мерлин решил отложить на время дела и посетить этаж, где располагалось казино.

Мурдены дали Артуру и Мерлину кредит в 25000 долларов за счет казино на время уикенда. С учетом девиза этого места, такой поступок казался совершенно неправильным деловым шагом, но Мерлин давно уже перестал пытаться понять логику ведения дел этой пары. Никто не мог постигнуть ее, кроме самих Мурденов – и уже одного этого, даже при отсутствии других причин, было достаточно, чтобы дать их супружеству еще один шанс.

Тем не менее, Мерлин разорился бы, если бы ушел в консультанты по семейной жизни. Он тряхнул головой и сосредоточился на крутящейся рулетке. Это была единственная азартная игра, где Мерлин мог жульничать – легкий ветерок в нужное время каждый раз обеспечивал ему победу. Алкоголь ослабил бы его рефлексы, и именно поэтому он пил только клаб-соду.

Краем глаза он видел, как Артур играет в блэкджек и пьет виски. Мерлин не мог сдержаться и через каждые пару минут бросал на него взгляды, ожидая продолжения вечера помимо своей воли. Он не был уверен, произойдет ли вообще что-нибудь, но если вдруг такое случится, он должен был приготовить оправдания своему неподобающему поведению заранее.

Он уже собирался заказать джин с тоником, когда Артур подошел к женщине, стоящей у стола для игры в кости рядом с рулеткой Мерлина. Его первая ставка была удачной; она улыбнулась, он наклонился поближе к ней, и Мерлина разрывало между разочарованием и невыразимо сильным уколом ревности.

\- Я могу купить вам выпить?

\- Я замужем, - предупредила она Артура, которого, казалось, это не смутило. Как и любой юрист по разводам он с презрением относился к так называемой святости брака.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле, я не ищу чужой компании.

\- В таком случае, вы бы сказали «Я счастливо замужем», - ее поза опровергала ее заявление – она все еще не уходила, что не прошло мимо Артура. – Так я могу купить вам выпить?

Она весело улыбнулась.  
\- Я сказала – у меня есть муж.

Артур ответил еще самоувереннее.  
\- Я и ему могу купить.

\- Ах, - она притворилась разочарованной. - Его нет в городе.

Мерлин не мог понять флиртуюшего настроя Артура. Ладно, возможно, было немного неразумно ожидать от него чего-то, если учесть, что они уже много месяцев не могли даже поговорить более-менее дружелюбно. Честно говоря, Мерлин вообще не был уверен, что они когда-либо это делали.

Он задумался, шокированно анализируя собственное поведение. Господи, он был просто идиотом. Конечно, ничего бы не произошло – с чего бы? Ни одна из сторон не выразила интереса, а в прошлый раз все закончилось ужасно. 

Он поднялся и, решив не дожидаться результатов на рулетке, пошел к лифту.

\- 21 красное, - объявила крупье – Мерлин выиграл даже без шулерства. - Сэр? Сэр!

\- Я позову его, - сказал Артур, и секундой позже он уже держал Мерлина за локоть. - Ты выиграл, идиот. Иди, забери свои фишки.

\- Ты даже не был за моим столом, - запротестовал он, иррационально довольный тем, что Артур следил за игрой. В итоге Мерлина притащили обратно к рулетке, где он собрал свой выигрыш и оставил крупье большие чаевые за то, что она задержала игру.

\- Пошли, Эмрис, выпьем, - приказал Артур – он даже не пытался выдать это за вопрос. Возможно, это было хорошо, потому что Мерлину не пришлось придумывать причину для отказа.

**  
\- Нкхм, - сказал Мерлин, вынырнув из глубокого сна основательно набравшегося человека. Прикосновение мягких простыней к спине вызывали весьма понятную боль. Он скосил взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что вся его спина действительно была покрыта яркими красными полосками. Кожа под левым ухом пульсировала, и Мерлин подозревал, что обнаружит там след от укуса, который сойдет в лучшем случае завтра. К тому же, он был уверен, что потянул мышцу на внутренней стороне бедра и, возможно, на шее тоже.  
Лежащий рядом Артур притянул его ближе, что-то пробормотав, и Мерлин позволил облапать себя, повернув голову так, чтобы прижаться лбом к сгибу его шеи. 

Да, прошлой ночью оба выпили гораздо больше, чем следовало, но Мерлин уже проходил через всю рутину отрицания – тире – сваливания вины на алкоголь, когда они в первый раз оказались в постели. Ему по-прежнему не очень нравился Артур, но тот был действительно привлекательным, было глупо это отрицать; Мерлин прекрасно знал, почему они опять оказались в одной постели.

Он помнил, как флиртовал с Артуром после первого же бокала накануне. Черт, он почти что полез в драку, потому что какой-то парень – который, признаться честно, был намного более привлекательным, чем сам Мерлин – одарил Артура похотливой улыбкой. Воспоминания о самом сексе были менее ясными, потому что, как обычно, они несколько часов потратили на хождение друг вокруг друга кругами (продолжая пить в огромных количествах), прежде чем позволили очевидному случиться.

Случайную связь можно было легко списать на досадную ошибку, но они переспали снова – спустя много месяцев после первого раза. Это что-то значило, но Мерлин не хотел сейчас об этом думать. Ничего плохого не случится, если поспать еще пару часов, кроме того даже просто спать рядом с Артуром было чертовски приятно.

Он устроился поудобнее и постарался ни о чем не думать. Артур погладил его по спине; его открытая ладонь была удивительно теплой, ее прикосновения успокаивали, несмотря на покрывающие кожу синяки, а, может, и из-за них, и Мерлину практически удалось подавить легкую улыбку.

Но что-то было неправильно. На теплой руке Артура был прохладный ободок – с каких пор он носит кольца?

Мерлин напрягся, когда непрошенные воспоминания заполнили его сознание.

Он открыл глаза и уставился на свою левую руку, фокусируя взгляд на дешевом, явно купленном в сувенирном магазине, золотом кольце, которое каким-то образом оказалось на его безымянном пальце. Несомненно, оно было идентичным тому кольцу, которое сейчас находилось на пальце Артура.

Мерлин тяжело сглотнул и постарался паниковать.

\- О Боже, - воскликнул он, когда глубина всего произошедшего обрушилась до него. Он сел и ткнул Артура в ребра. - Артур! Какого черта? Мы поженились?

Потом все стало возвращаться, неестественными, странно незнакомыми вспышками – казалось, вся ночь произошла с кем-то другим.

Продолжая пить, они с Артуром обсуждали худшие ошибки и неудавшиеся браки старых клиентов. В итоге они пришли к решению, что, не считая отмену брака как такового, брак по расчету был наилучшим вариантом для всех сторон. Успех пары, в конце концов, почти никогда не зависел от того, насколько они были когда-то влюблены. Непотопляемость брака гораздо больше зависела от чувства долга партнеров, чем от их чувств друг к другу. Отсутствие романтических чувств смягчило бы удар, когда все неминуемо развалилось бы.

Мозг Мерлина, теперь уже трезвый, не мог окончательно постигнуть переход от «брак между двумя людьми, которые друг друга ненавидят, не может не сработать» до «эй, а ведь было б круто, если бы мы поженились!», но приправленная алкогольными парами логика была необъяснима.

Артур потер глаза, с трудом приподняв веки, и сонно посмотрел на свою левую руку.  
\- Ух ты, - сказал он, что смахивало на преуменьшение века.

\- Ты не паникуешь, - отметил Мерлин, и Артур непонимающе уставился на него. - Почему ты не паникуешь?

\- Я спать хочу, - ответил Артур, широко зевнув, и повернулся набок. - Мы можем поговорить об этом позже?

\- Ты не понимаешь, как абсурдно ….

\- Мерлин, я устал и все еще немного пьян. Учитывая то, с каким отвратительным похмельем я проснусь, я бы сказал, что факт женитьбы на тебе является наименьшей из моих проблем.

\- Но послушай…

\- Нет, - зарычал Артур. - Дай мне переспать с этой мыслью, милый.

Он тут же провалился в сон. Не имеющие эффекта ругательства Мерлина только придали ситуации еще большую домашнюю обстановку. Он в ужасе застонал и выпрыгнул из постели.  
**  
Одевшись, Мерлин схватил первый подвернувшийся мобильник и побежал в ванную, где заперся изнутри. Хорошо хоть, Моргана ответила после первого звонка.

\- Артур?

\- Нет, нет! Это я! - прошептал он, оглядывая ванную комнату и стараясь определить, из какого угла его голос меньше всего был бы слышен в комнате. Его выбор остановился на душевой кабинке, и он залез вовнутрь. Усевшись на полу, он понял, что тот был мокрым, и подскочил с руганью.

Потом Мерлин попробовал сесть на раковину, и тут перед глазами возникло яркое воспоминание того, как в какой-то момент вчерашнего вечера он там уже сидел, обхватив ногами Артура – в свою чертову брачную ночь. Все это было просто несмешной шуткой, которую сыграла с ним вселенная.

\- Как мило, что ты позвонил, Мерлин, - укоризненным тоном сказала Моргана. - Не то чтобы те вчерашние семнадцать пропущенных звонков так меня заинтересовали, что я чуть не забронировала билет на первый же самолет до Вегаса. Почему ты не ответил, когда я перезвонила?

\- Извини, ладно? Я даже не знаю, где мой телефон. Я был пьян, ты себе не представляешь.

\- Конечно, ты был пьян, - было практически слышно, как она закатила глаза к потолку. – И, как я понимаю, у тебя был нецелесообразный секс на пьяную голову с Артуром?

\- Не в этом дело! Ну, в смысле да, был, но – подожди, ты….

Она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Ты звонишь с его телефона, гений. И вообще, это было довольно очевидно. Мы с Лансом даже поспорили. То, что ты оказался с ним в постели прошлой ночью, а не в пятницу, обошлось мне в триста баксов.

\- Ты заключала пари? Моргана, что ты за друг?

\- Друг, который не слеп. А что ты ожидал? - она хмыкнула. - Речь в стиле «не занимайся сексом, потому что ты забеременеешь и умрешь»? Да ну! Ты умирал от желания переспать с этим парнем – не отрицай, ты знаешь, что это так – и ты получил свое. Что в этом плохого?

\- Да нет, ничего – проблема не в этом. Дело в том…- он заколебался, не желая говорить об этом вслух.

\- Дело в том, что…?

Он поскреб в смущении голову.  
\- Дело в том, что я – ну, я не знаю как, то есть, я знаю как, я не знаю почему, в общем, мы как бы… эм… поженились. Как-то. Кажется, там был Элвис, и я практически уверен, что на нем был килт – на Артуре, не на Элвисе. Я смутно помню детали, память все еще до конца не прояснилась. Возможно, у меня посттравматический стресс. Может, я и не вспомню. Я даже надеюсь на это.

Где-то посреди его несвязанного бормотания Моргана громко взвизгнула, что могло означать только две вещь: либо она в ярости, либо бесконечно счастлива. Мерлин не был уверен, какой вариант пугал его больше.

\- О Боже, - она смеялась так громко, что было сложно различить слова – значит, она была все же счастлива. - Боже, это великолепно. Это самое лучшее, что я слышала за весь год! Мерлин, ты полный идиот, ты хоть подписал брачный контракт?

\- Ты слышала ту часть разговора, в которой я упоминал, что был пьяный в зюзю?

\- Итак, ты вступил в брак. С адвокатом по разводам. Без брачного контракта. Ты.

Мерлин в полном расстройстве взъерошил волосы.  
\- Мы с Артуром Пендрагоном поженились без заключения брачного контракта. Оцени, наконец, картину!

\- Да ну, это второстепенно! Посмотри на это так: Артур – единственный человек, с которым ты был в течение года, так что, если тебе пришлось бы жениться под давлением под каким-либо предлогом, он стал бы естественным выбором. Кроме того, ты точно сходишь по нему с ума, - она хихикнула. - Без договора! Мерлин, ты всегда был так против женитьбы – я должна была догадаться, что в итоге ты заключишь брак в порыве эмоций! Черт, мне надо было ехать с тобой в Вегас!

Мерлин практически видел, как она откидывается на стуле, скрестив шпильки на столе, и поглаживает злобного пуделя, как самая настоящая роковая женщина. Он решил, что Моргана принадлежала к лагерю злодеев, и уж точно не ей надо было звонить после этой пьяной выходки.

\- Что это за вселенная, где Артур является моим единственным естественным выбором в качестве мужа?

\- Погоди-ка, Элвис был твоим свидетелем? - дошло до нее с опозданием. - Элвис? Почему ты – ну почему ты не позвал меня? Это так мило! Почему ты не сказал? Я бы прилетела первым же рейсом! Я бы позвонила Дональду насчет его частного самолета!

\- Повторяю, - процедил Мерлин сквозь зубы. - Я налакался в стельку.

\- Ох, Мерлин, прошу тебя. Мы уже давно не в том возрасте, когда мы действительно верим, что пьяные люди делают вещи, которые не хотят делать. «Есть момент, всегда есть момент…»

\- Это из «Близости», - сказал он рассеянно, больше по привычке, чем из желания соревноваться. – И, клянусь Богом, я не хотел вступать в брак с Артуром Пендрагоном! О чем ты?

\- Ну ладно, - она подумала минуту, а потом радостно добавила, - Я уверена, что без кольца на пальце ты просто отказывался пустить его к себе под одеялко.

\- Ты глубоко отвратительный человек, - объявил Мерлин прежде чем отключиться.

**  
Когда Мерлин вышел из ванной, Артур сидел на краю кровати. Он смотрел в окно, склонив голову к левому плечу и, похоже, был погружен в собственные мысли.

\- Ты помнишь, зачем мы это сделали?

\- Не особенно, все еще довольно смутно. А ты?

\- Ага, немного, - он хохотнул, наверное, вспомнив один из случаев, как Мерлин выставил себя идиотом в пьяном виде. - Какая была ночка! Это было мило. Сюрреалистично, но мило.

Мерлин не был уверен, стоило ли ему обидеться, но в принципе было понятно, что фильтр между мозгом и языком Артура еще не вполне включился. Мило. Это слово было ужасным, и Мерлин почувствовал себя окончательно униженным.

\- Мне жаль, ага? - резко сказал Мерлин. - Мне жаль, что из-за меня у тебя не получилось закадрить девчонку, которая играла в кости. Мне жаль, что я вел себя как идиот с тем классным парнем в баре, который был бы гораздо лучше в постели и с гораздо меньшей вероятностью проснулся бы на следующее утро с обручальным кольцом на пальце. Правда, мне жаль! Но я не сделал это специально. И я понятия не имею, что заставило нас пожениться, так что, пожалуйста, перестань говорить со мной свысока хотя бы на секунду и давай обсудим все как взрослые люди. Неужели я прошу слишком многого?

Артур следил за его обличительной речью с распахнутым от недоумения ртом. Он дождался конца тирады и сказал:  
\- Чего?

Мерлин сжал кулаки и постарался умерить свою злость.  
\- У нас нет времени аннулировать брак здесь, - отметил он. - Мой самолет скоро вылетает, и мы должны быть в суде в три часа дня. Нам придется сделать это в Нью-Йорке.

\- Ладно, - Артур пожал плечами. - Не такое это большое дело.

\- Ага.

Артур смотрел на него со странным выражением лица. Мерлин практически дрожал от гнева – почему Артур продолжал надсмехаться над ним при каждой возможности? Почему ему доставляло такое удовольствие дестабилизировать Мерлина и разрушать его уверенность в себе? Почему Мерлин продолжал следовать за ним после того, как Артур явно дал понять, что из их союза не выйдет ничего хорошего?

Мерлин чертыхнулся.  
\- Я так ненавижу тебя сейчас.

Артур нахмурился, пойманный врасплох, но потом потряс головой, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Я бы не хотел прерывать горячий спор между тобой и твоим мозгом, который сейчас происходит, Мерлин, - сказал он, и Мерлин нехорошо прищурился. - Я думаю, этот трехсторонний разговор протекает не так уж успешно. Я иду в душ, - заявил Артур и подумав, добавил: - Можешь присоединиться ко мне, если хочешь.

\- О, спасибо за разрешение, - пробормотал Мерлин, подбирая свои ботинки. - Очень мило с твоей стороны, правда.

Он вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
**  
Больше Мерлин не видел Артура до тех пор, пока оба не оказались у стойки получения багажа в аэропорту Кеннеди. После нескольких минут агонизирующих размышлений «подойдет – не подойдет», Артур приблизился к нему, протянув мобильный.

Заметив, что его чемодан вот-вот должен появиться, Мерлин бросил на Артура гневный взгляд. В кои-то веки Артур понял реальную причину его раздражения и дал знак, что сам возьмет чемодан, пока Мерлин говорит по телефону. Это был Ланс.

\- Привет, Ланс, - сказал он, - погоди секунду.

Артур подошел с багажом, и Мерлин попытался уместить в руках телефон, дипломат, пальто и чемодан.

Артур закатил глаза, ухватил пальто и прицепил его к чемодану.  
\- Просто иди вперед, я возьму эти вещи.

\- Нет, ты не должен…

\- Успокойся, Мерлин. Парень весь день пытается дозвониться до тебя. Мне не сложно, мы же все равно оба едем на такси, так?

\- Да.

\- Иисусе, так Моргана не шутила, - сказал в трубке Ланс, который не пропустил ни слова из этого диалога. - Вы и вправду поженились?

\- Я должен был догадаться, что она будет болтать, - вздохнул Мерлин. - Но да, это правда.

\- Я всегда знал, что ты сможешь, Мерлин!

\- Мы были пьяны и в Вегасе, - простонал тот. - Это не считается. Я все еще ненавижу институт брака!

Если до сих пор Артур не был уверен, что они обсуждают женитьбу, то теперь сомнений не оставалось. Он косо ухмыльнулся Мерлину, тот пожал плечами.

\- Наоборот, мистер Эмрис, я думаю, вы обнаружите, что это очень даже считается. Кстати, я надеюсь, что вы не собираетесь аннулировать брак в ближайшее время. Жители Нью-Йорка будут вне себя от горя.

\- Что?

\- «Нью-Йоркер» собирается выпустить статью о вашем браке, - жизнерадостный садизм Ланса с головой выдавал тот факт, что он проводил с Морганой гораздо больше времени, чем следовало любому нормальному человеку. - Я как раз дал им интервью и все такое.

Мерлин резко остановился, и Артур чуть не врезался в него.  
\- «Нью-Йоркер»? - пробормотал он в ужасе.

\- Ага. Два выдающихся члена юридических кругов Нью-Йорка заключили брак – гей-сообщество в восторге! - Ланс засмеялся. - Твоя мама позвонила Моргане, когда узнала новость. Она опечалена, что ты до сих пор не познакомил ее со своим любимым – кстати, по-моему, это так мило, что она настроила оповещения Гугла на твое имя.

\- Видимо, именно так себя чувствуют, когда сходят с ума, - всхлипнул Мерлин. - Господи. Я убью вас обоих.

Ланс продолжал болтать, совершенно не смутившись.  
\- Да, еще Моргана сказала, что твой босс разослал несколько мейлов по всей компании с просьбой найти тебя и заставить связаться с ним. Что случилось с твоим мобильным?

Мерлин буквально дрожал от паники. Прежде чем он успел остановить себя, он притянул Артура к себе и спрятал лицо у него на груди. К счастью, тот не сопротивлялся, а только рассеянно погладил Мерлина по волосам в ожидании объяснения.

\- Ты разрушил мою жизнь. - Артур напрягся, по привычке полагая, что последнее предложение относится к нему. - Нет, не ты, - добавил Мерлин, поднимая на него взгляд и грустно улыбаясь, - по крайней мере, не только ты. Ланс, какого черта? Что мне теперь делать?

\- По-моему, ты должен обсудить это со своим мужем.

Ланс хихикал, как маленькая девочка. Мерлин не преминул сообщить ему об этом.

\- Ой, ну тебя, Мерлин, ты знаешь, что дразнил бы меня до смертного одра, будь я на твоем месте.

\- Нет, я бы не стал. Вообще-то, я приличный человек, видишь ли, - заметил Мерлин. - В отличие от вас двоих. С такими друзьями, как вы…

\- Прекрати на меня дуться, лучше составьте с Артуром план действий, - перебил его Ланс. - Мы поговорим позже. Купи себе мобильный, если только не собираешься весь день провести с Пендрагоном, - он сделал паузу, обдумывая мысль, которая только что пришла ему в голову. - А ты возьмешь его фамилию? Мерлин Пендрагон? Надо сказать, звучит офигенно.

\- Я отключаюсь, - счастливо сообщил Мерлин и тут же выполнил обещание. Он отошел от Артура и глубоко вздохнул. - Ты не поверишь, что произошло.

\- Ты что-то говорил о «Нью-Йоркере».

\- О нас пишут статью. Она уже онлайн.

Артур присвистнул.  
\- Ого! Моргана?

\- Да. Даже моя мама слышала об этом. Я не знаю, что делать.  
Мерлин опустил плечи и уставился в пол. По какой-то причине тот факт, что Хунит все знала, делал ситуацию еще хуже.

Без сомнений, она возлагала огромные надежды на Артура – она всегда мечтала, что Мерлин найдет милую девочку (или парня), несмотря на его протесты против идеи брака. Он не мог разочаровать ее, она даже не знала, что он был пьян! Если она узнает, что ее деточка женился по пьяни, это разобьет ей сердце.

Кроме того, социальное положение Мерлина было под ударом. Они с Артуром станут посмешищем в юридических кругах города, если все узнают, что их свадьба произошла по ошибке.

Артур тоже обдумывал эту затруднительную ситуацию.  
\- Ну, мы явно…

\- Да, ты прав, - Артур поднял брови, но Мерлин не заметил. - Мы не можем никому сказать, что не собирались делать этого.

\- Да?

\- Нас перестанут уважать – мы поставим под удар наши карьеры. Мы должны притворяться, что хотели этого.

Артур медленно кивнул.

\- Мы должен сообщить нашим клиентам и узнать, хотят ли они сменить адвокатов.

\- Я сильно сомневаюсь в этом. Они знали, во что лезут, когда нанимали нас – у нашего союза и без того плохая репутация. Не думаю, что женитьба многое изменит.

\- Точно, - Мерлин перенес вес с одной ноги на другую. - Эй, тебе придется быть вежливее. Никто не поверит в искренность наших чувств, если ты продолжишь дразнить меня при каждом удобном случае.

\- Я такой от природы, Мерлин. Ты что, думаешь, я получаю удовольствие от того, что достаю тебя? - он задумался. – Ну, может быть, немного, но я не обхожусь с тобой хуже, чем с кем бы то ни было – по крайне мере, не намного хуже.

\- Ты можешь попробовать быть чуточку добрее.

\- Ладно. Я попробую.

\- И как ты собираешься делать это?

Артур широко улыбнулся.  
\- Зависит от того, как сильно ты хочешь выдать эту историю за правду.

Часть третья

Чтобы не потерять работу, Мерлину пришлось притвориться, что он был по уши влюблен в Артура – мистер Гаюс был в бешенстве. Он прочел Мерлину трехчасовую лекцию о рабочей этике и ответственности перед клиентами и ясно дал понять, что если Мерлина уволят за такие выкрутасы, ему придется еще и возместить фирме убытки.

Моргана и Ланс были в восторге. Они пока еще не устали повторять, как мило смотрится Мерлин в роли создателя семьи. Их арсенал шуток на тему брака казался бесконечным, но Мерлин мог винить в этом только себя – будучи адвокатом по разводам, он рассказывал тонны таких шуток. 

Однозначного решения о том, что Артур будет жить с Мерлином, принято не было, но в целом именно так получилось. Твердо намереваясь как можно чаще появляться на людях вместе, они выбрали квартиру Мерлина как лучшее место для штаба, и Артур проводил там большую часть времени. 

Все происходило постепенно. Мерлин выделил Артуру ящик, чтобы тому было удобно. В какой-то момент они купили настоящие обручальные кольца, чтобы все выглядело более убедительно. Они чувствовали себя несколько неуютно, но скоро привыкли. После того, как у них вошло в привычку вместе ходить за покупками – в кухне Мерлина больше не было продуктов, которые Артур не любил – и Артур принес свои книги по праву, а также видео игры и ДВД, притворяться стало уж слишком легко.

Как оказалось, делить квартиру с Артуром не было и вполовину так страшно, как Мерлин себе представлял. Конечно, он был немного неорганизован, и да, его вкус в фильмах и сериалах нуждался в улучшениях, но, несмотря на мелкие перебранки, их общение никогда не было таким мирным.

Через две недели после свадьбы они пригласили на обед коллег Мерлина – Моргана не получила приглашения – и он прошел успешно. Народ стал строить планы, чтобы заполучить Артура в фирму.

Это было похоже на совместный съем квартиры – твой сосед всегда забывает вымыть посуду и забрать вещи из прачечной, но зато приятен в общении во время бессонных ночей перед заседаниями. Мерлин заметил, что Артур пытался больше не вредничать. Они оба достаточно ценили свою карьеру, чтобы постараться сделать весь процесс выносимым.

Впрочем, после Вегаса сексом они не занимались. Мерлин знал, что этот вопрос всплывет в какой-то момент, но Артуру на это понадобилось три недели.

Они смотрели «Дурное воспитание», лежа на разных сторонах дивана и деля одно одеяло. Когда на экране появилась неизвестно какая по счету сцена секса, Артур застонал.

Мерлин замер.  
\- Что? - спросил он, неуверенный, как отреагирует на вопрос, который должен быть неизбежно последовать.

\- Ничего, - Артур пожал плечами, поправив подушку, на которой лежал, и повернулся на бок. Через несколько минут он добавил. - Мы когда-нибудь поговорим об этом?

\- Поговорим о чем?

Артур бросил на него взгляд.

Мерлин принял решение.  
\- Можешь делать, что хочешь, - сказал он. - Я не буду возражать. Наша текущая ситуация временна, по-настоящему ничего не происходит. Я понимаю это, я не идиот. И я не собираюсь устраивать тебе сцен.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого?

Мерлин не мог притворяться, что не понял вопроса. Перспектива была заманчивой – черт, она никогда не была более заманчивой – но он знал, что из-за усложнения их отношений станет труднее притворяться. И без того было нелегко; домашняя обстановка начинала влиять на него, он стал чувствовать то, чего не должен был. Он улыбался и кивал, когда Артур использовал несуществующие слова, чтобы заработать больше очков в скраббле. Он больше не жаловался на клиническую неспособность Артура оставлять свои туфли где бы то ни было кроме середины прихожей. Да, было лучше отгородиться от этого ужасного состояния как можно скорее. Если он увидит Артура с кем-то другим, то вовремя очнется.

Мрелин заставил себя посмотреть на Артура с улыбкой.  
\- Ага.

\- Ладно. Раз ты уверен, - казалось, Артур был разочарован – но нет, скорее всего, чертовы мерлиновы мозги просто опять видели то, чего не было.

\- Уверен.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хочешь, переключим на «Звездный крейсер Галактика»?

Артур закатил глаза.  
\- Нет, Мерлин, думаю, я могу посмотреть сцену секса и не напрыгнуть на тебя.

Мерлин не был разочарован. Нет, правда, не был.  
\- Приятно слышать, - ответил он.

**  
Насколько Мерлину было известно, Артур не воспользовался своим правом найти себе кого-то. Наоборот, он еще больше времени стал проводить в квартире, отчаянно стараясь избавиться от нарастающей неудовлетворенности творческими методами.

Например, он вытащил на свет из пыльного шкафа старую игровую приставку Мерлина и занялся фехтованием. Еще он стал проявлять интерес к тем нескольким делам Мерлина, где сам не выступал его оппонентом.

Мерлин заключил, что так он пытался быть вежливым и не вызывать домашний конфликт, но в итоге только усугубил свою паранойю. Почему Артур это делал? Почему он так себя вел? Даже их перепалки в зале суда стали мягче; они веселились, оскорбляя друг друга, и это было заметно. Сложно было с должной безжалостностью стремиться к победе, когда твой оппонент обменивался с тобой записками типа «На обед итальянская кухня или китайская?». Их театральные выходки поутихли, и судьи были им за это благодарны.

\- Почему ты попросту не начнешь бракоразводный процесс? - спросил он, просматривая тщательное расследование Мерлина и Ланса по делу Гриффин Инкорпорейтид. - Ты можешь пригвоздить парня за измену и избавиться от дела.

\- Мы хотим узнать, сумеет ли миссис Афанк подслушать еще что-нибудь, что мы сможем использовать.

Артур приподнял бровь.  
\- Низко – и слегка незаконно.

\- Она не возражает. Это с благой целью.

\- Могу поспорить, Лансу это нравится, - сказал Артур не без злобы. - Самопожертвование – это как раз в его вкусе.

Мерлин закатил глаза, отметив обычный собственнический подтекст в голосе Артура, который возникал при каждом упоминании Ланса.  
\- Мне кажется, она ему нравится, - легко сказал он, надеясь, что это убедит Артура закрыть эту тему. – Ну, в смысле, Гвен – но она никогда не изменит мужу, вне зависимости от того, является он мерзким обманщиком или нет. Это еще одна причина, из-за которой я не хочу начинать развод. Мистер Афанк не постесняется приплести их отношения, чтобы нагадить нам во время гражданского иска.

\- Ты действительно неравнодушен к этой истории с утечкой на фабрике.

Мерлин кивнул.

\- Тогда тебе, наверное, следует…

Зазвонил телефон, и Артур замолчал. Звонила Хунит, и Мерлин почувствовал знакомый укол совести из-за того, что до сих пор не познакомил мать с Артуром. Однако это чувство быстро ушло. Хунит звонила, чтобы сообщить, что находится в пути вместе с Тристаном, и приедет в течение часа. Мерлин повесил трубку в состоянии легкой паники.

\- Моя мать и мой отчим едут сюда, - сказал он, зарывая пальцы в волосы. - Так. Нам надо придумать способ вывести тебя из квартиры, прежде чем ты столкнешься с ними внизу.

Артур ухмыльнулся.  
\- Когда-нибудь мне придется встретиться с ними, ты же понимаешь.

\- С моей матерью - да, но причем тут Тристан? Артур, он ужасен, ты его возненавидишь! Он просто чертов гомофоб – мы никогда не ладили, он пытается прожечь меня взглядом каждый раз, когда я делаю что-то, по его мнению, недостаточно традиционно ориентированное. Мама несколько раз бранила его за это, но ничего не помогает. Он всегда за это мстит. Дай мне самому со всем справиться – я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Я юрист! Разгребать дерьмо и терпеть надоедливых придурков - часть моей работы. Черт, это и есть моя работа! Перестань так нервничать.

Мерлин поморщился.  
\- Артур, пожалуйста. Ты не знаешь, во что вляпываешься. Ты можешь познакомиться с моей мамой в любой другой день.

\- Ты уже достаточно долго откладывал это. Просто дай мне несколько подсказок, скажи, что я должен упоминать и что не должен, и все будет отлично.

\- Ты слишком добр, - сказал Мерлин, невероятно благодарный ему. - Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но ты действительно слишком добр.

\- Так и есть, - согласился Артур, ухмыляясь. - Итак, что я должен делать?

\- Если ты только не упомянешь, насколько мы были пьяны во время свадьбы, все будет хорошо. Не суди о маме слишком строго по тому, кого она выбрала в мужья – она утверждает, что за этой мордой зомби он преданный и нежный. Я этого не понимаю, но, с другой стороны, свой вкус в мужчинах я, видимо, унаследовал от нее, - в его поддразнивании не было злости.

Артур состроил гримасу, оценивая шутку.  
\- Морда зомби, серьезно?

\- Сам увидишь.  
**  
Внезапные визиты Хунит всегда предварялись яростной уборкой всей квартиры, во время которой Мерлин умудрялся навести такой блеск, словно в доме вообще никто не жил. На этот раз надо было еще создать видимость, что Артур делит с ним комнату – что, в общем-то, было не так трудно, тем более что они и вправду пользовались общей ванной.

Рабочие папки Мерлина были бесцеремонно распиханы по разным ящикам, несмотря на протесты Артура, что их невозможно будет рассортировать позже. Если учитывать, что его отец где-то пропадал, а матери не было в живых, Артур явно никогда не сталкивался с ужасом нагрянувшей матери-чистюли.

\- Ты спрятал игровую приставку? - спросил Мерлин в третий раз, плюхаясь на диван и теребя подол рубашки.

\- Да.

\- А «Клиент всегда мертв» и « Настоящую кровь»? Мама думает, что все с именем Алана Бола автоматически превращается в порно.

\- Да, да.

\- Фастфуд в духовке, алкоголь в шкафу с бельем, все окна открыты, растения политы, картина, которую она мне подарила на Рождество, висит на стене, твоя постель заправлена, комната приведена в порядок, - сказал он, перечисляя по пальцам. - Я что-нибудь забыл?

Артур тепло улыбнулся, и Мерлин надеялся, что его чрезмерное перевозбуждение можно было принять за сыновнюю любовь, а не сумасшествие.  
\- Ты слишком волнуешься, - сказал Артур, подсаживаясь ближе и обхватывая Мерлина за плечо. - Расслабься на минуту. Иди сюда.

Гости вот-вот должны были приехать – по их негласному соглашению неуместные касания были разрешены. Мерлин втайне наслаждался этими несколькими минутами, во время которых они готовились к притворству. Он несколько снизил оборону и соврал себе, притворяясь, что это было приемлемо и взаправду.

Он положил щеку на ключицу Артура и глубоко вздохнул, прижавшись к его шее в поисках утешения. Рука Артура пробралась к его бедру и прижала ближе. В итоге Мерлин оказался у него на коленях, крепко сжимая пальцами его рубашку.

Мерлин притворился, будто ищет удобное положение, несколько раз поерзав и получая удовольствие от этой легкой фрикции. Какая-то отдаленная часть его мозга отметила, что он мнет рубашку Артура, но ему было все равно. В какой-то момент их близость перестала быть лишь способом успокоиться и превратилась во что-то совершенно другое.

Когда Артур наклонил голову и поцеловал его, Мерлин счастливо поддался, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Со времени их последнего секса прошло меньше месяца, но казалось, что намного дольше – и теперь было трудно понять, почему они отказывали себе в этом так долго. Их руки двигались в бешеном ритме; кожа Артура казалась почти горячей под его пальцами, и Мерлин снял собственную рубашку, стремясь к еще более тесному контакту.

\- Господи, - простонал Артур, вслепую потянувшись к джинсам Мерлина. - Ты дразнишь меня.

Мерлин не ответил, расстегивая рубашку Артура и с ужасом думая, что если они действительно заговорят, то остановятся и вспомнят, почему им не следовало этим заниматься. Он скользнул языком по груди и животу Артура, сполз с дивана на пол и встал на колени.

\- Ты с ума сошел, - сказал Артур сквозь зубы, когда Мерлин приспустил его джинсы и боксеры. - Я не могу поверить…

Мерлин облизнул губы и сомкнул их вокруг головки, обводя ее языком, что моментально заставило Артура заткнуться. Мерлин понимал, что надо торопиться; пройдясь по всей длине члена несколько раз, он стал помогать себе рукой, следя за выражением лица Артура. Ощущения были совсем другие, и это должно было что-то означать – только он пока не знал, что именно.

Спустя минуту или две Артур вздернул бедра кверху, сжимая пальцы в волосах Мерлина и стараясь не выпустить наружу стон. Мерлин торопливо сглотнул. Он бы обязательно поддразнил Артура насчет того, как надолго его хватило, если бы не был уверен, что кончил бы так же быстро, если бы они поменялись ролями. Он слишком долго ждал этого.

Рукой, все еще сжимавшей волосы Мерлина, Артур подтянул его к себе и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на резкий вкус спермы на его языке.  
\- Ненормальный, - простонал Артур, мягко целуя щеку, шею и плечо Мерлина. - Ненормальный, - повторил он, обхватывая его член и лаская быстрыми движениями.

Мерлин кончил со всхлипом, его покрытый испариной лоб уткнулся в изгиб шеи Артура, его напряженное тело наконец-то расслабилось.

\- Итак, - сказал Артур, рассматривая беспорядок, который они устроили на диване, и их помятую одежду, - теперь мы точно выглядим неприлично  
Мерлин проследил за взглядом Артура и рассмеялся. В его голове было пусто, им владело спокойствие и чувство обладания. Теперь он не мог волноваться о чем бы то ни было. Он лениво и уверенно поцеловал Артура и напрочь позабыл бы о предстоящем визите Хунит, если бы она сама не позвонила в дверь в эту самую минуту.

\- Черт, - прорычал он, подскакивая. Натягивая на ходу штаны, Артур скрылся в ванной, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Мерлин вызвал дождь, чтобы насквозь промочить подушки на диване, а потом высушил их горячим ветром. Он последовал в ванную за Артуром, чтобы вымыть руки, надеясь, что таинственная опрятность дивана будет незамечена.

Артур надел первую попавшуюся чистую футболку – которая оказалась футболкой Мерлина с надписью «Это всего лишь модель!» - в то время как Мерлин помчался открывать двери.

\- Привет, мам, - сказал он, запыхавшись. - Тристан.

\- Здравствуй, Мерлин, - кивнул его отчим.

Хунит широко ему улыбнулась.  
\- Дорогой, у тебя на подбородке сперма, - сказала она в качестве приветствия и вошла в квартиру.

Мерлин скривился. Артур, который только что вошел в комнату, замер.

\- Итак, ты мой зять, - сказала она счастливо. - Я видела твои фотографии в интернете, но вживую ты выглядишь даже лучше. Разве он не красавец, Тристан?

Тристан коротко кивнул и сел на диван. Он был явно в меньшинстве, и поэтому можно было предположить, что он будет хмуриться и молчать весь оставшийся день – что вполне устраивало всех присутствующих.

\- И не волнуйся о сексе, дорогой, - продолжила Хунит с доброжелательной улыбкой. - Я знаю выражение лица Мерлина «у меня только что был оргазм» с тех самых пор, как Уилл в первый раз провел у нас летние каникулы. Оно такое характерное, бедный мальчик совсем не может его скрыть.

Артур фыркнул.  
\- Он и правда не может.

Мерлин уставился на обоих, не веря, что они так быстро спелись. Он скорчил гримасу Артуру, который подмигнул и подошел ближе, обвивая руку вокруг его талии. Тристан поморщился. Артур бросил на него сердитый взгляд и прижался к Мерлину еще сильней.

\- И, как говорят, это у тебя в крови: ты гей! - пропел он шепотом на ухо Мерлину. Было сложно не рассмеяться.

Мерлин не имел представления, что изменится после сегодняшнего дня – он даже не знал, хотел ли этих перемен – но он был благодарен, что даже его собственная мать купилась на этот розыгрыш. Ему пришлось признать, что при данных обстоятельствах все было очень убедительно.

**  
Мерлин не рассчитывал, что после визита Хунит их отношения с Артуром резко изменятся, но был разочарован тем, что все снова вернулось в прежнее русло.

Он не чувствовал себя достаточно раскованно, чтобы быть ласковым, а Артур не делал первый шаг навстречу, поэтому они ограничились прикосновениями только на людях. В итоге Мерлин смог убедить себя, что это было к лучшему.

Вскоре после этого у него появился ужасный клиент – Энн Хора, темпераментный дизайнер продукции «Мой маленький пони», садистические наклонности которой могли составить конкуренцию артуровым привычкам. Ее уже почти бывший муж Дрейк, утверждающий, что стал вдохновением почти для всех ее работ за время их брака, конечно же, нанял Артура. К великому неудовольствию обоих, пара заставила Артура и Мерлина пройти через кучу проверок, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему были способны противостоять друг другу в зале суда, несмотря на их теперешние отношения.

Как оказалось, все эти испытания были совершенно излишни: чета Хора все же пришла к соглашению. Артур и Мерлин пригласили Моргану и Ланса на обед, чтобы отпраздновать такое грандиозное событие. Это было первое полюбовное соглашение по делу в их совместной практике с тех пор, как они встретились десять месяцев назад.

\- Но вы же адвокаты по разводу! - сказал Ланс, когда они объяснили причину празднования. - Почему вы не идете на соглашения?

\- Привычка, - пожал плечами Мерлин.

\- Он упрям, - пояснил Артур, - а я люблю соперничество.

\- Это все объясняет, - улыбнулась Моргана. - Вы просто созданы друг для друга.

Мерлин закатил глаза и застонал.  
\- Ты хоть не начинай.

\- Прекрати отрицать это, дорогой, - ответил Артур с ухмылкой, и Мерлин засмеялся. Им не надо было притворяться при этих двух, но делать это было весело, потому что Лансу и Моргане нравились те роли, которые они разыгрывали перед остальными. Первые несколько недель они даже вносили предложения, но теперь лишь ограничивались ролью зрителей этого спектакля.

Однажды Моргана сказала, что они выглядели более естественно, когда притворялись, чем когда пытались сохранять вежливую дистанцию. Мерлин, который начинал думать, что его лицо слишком выразительно, полностью обвинял себя в этом недоразумении, однако никак не мог убедить ее в обратном.

Ланс заметил кого-то у двери, помахал ему и сказал:  
\- Мерлин, у меня для тебя сюрприз! Ты говорил, что знаешь Уильяма Смитсона, мы с ним должны были сегодня пообедать вместе, так что я попросил его прийти и присоединиться к нам.

Мерлин замер. Артур посмотрел на него с заметным волнением и спросил вполголоса:  
\- Это тот самый Уилл, который провел лето у твоей мамы?

Тот кивнул.  
\- Ланс, ты сказал ему, что я буду тут?

\- Нет, я решил устроить ему сюрприз. А что, будет…

В этот момент Уилл подошел к их столу. На нем были джинсы и потрепанная рубашка. Он ни на йоту не изменился.  
\- Мерлин? Какого черта?

\- Эм… п.. привет Уилл, - неуверенно поздоровался он.

Уилл в гневе повернулся к Лансу.  
\- Что он здесь делает?

\- Помнишь дело Афанков? - сказал Ланс, осторожно подбирая слова, теперь уже понимая, что по ошибке состряпал неуклюжую ситуацию. - Мерлин помогает нам по нему, он…

\- Уверяю тебя, нам будет лучше без его помощи, - Уилл сказал, как сплюнул. - Он просто чертова ходячая угроза окружающей среды.

Он явно был до сих пор сердит, и Мерлин не знал, что придумать, чтобы увести Уилла от стола, прежде чем тот скажет слишком много.

\- Он хороший парень, Уилл.

\- Он придурок, вот кто он – ходит тут, вызывает снег, тычет пальцем в дождевые тучи, можно подумать, он понимает, что делает. Будто ему позволено превращать всю планету в свою площадку для игр!  
Все были смущены, глядя на Уилла так, словно он потерял рассудок, и Мерлин не торопился прояснять ситуацию. Когда он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Уилл перебил его:  
\- И не говори мне, что ты больше этим не занимаешься. В прошлом сентябре у нас были снежные бури! Снежные бури! Ты даже не пытаешься сделать свои идиотские выходки хоть немного правдоподобными! Я уже был готов к тому, чтобы засудить и упечь тебя под замок! Ты действительно так ничему и не научился? Ты имеешь хоть какое-то представление о том, насколько хрупкая у нас окружающая среда?

Артур был единственным, кому хватило смелости сказать:  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как глупо звучат твои слова. Я просто решил это отметить.

Гнев Уилла нашел новую цель, сфокусировавшись теперь на Артуре.  
\- Похоже, чтобы меня это волновало? Это не твоего ума дело! Кто ты вообще такой?

Артур сжал челюсть и смерил его взглядом.  
\- Я его муж.

\- Что ж, тогда ты знаешь, о чем я…- Уилл остановился и посмотрел на шокированное лицо Мерлина со злым блеском в глазах. - О Боже, ты не знаешь! Его собственный муж, и не знает!

Мерлин прикусил губу. Он дорого бы дал, чтобы остановить Уилла, но тот был настроен решительно – и Артур не остановился бы, пока не узнал все до конца.

\- Просвети меня, - презрительно усмехнулся он.

\- У Мерлина есть сверхсила. Ты знал об этом?

Моргана, Ланс и Артур отреагировали скептически, но лицо Мерлина, отчаянное и подавленное, выдавало его.

\- Это правда, - признался он, не глядя на них.

\- Но, - Моргана нахмурилась, - это невозможно.

\- Вообще-то возможно, - возразил Артур, который затих и задумался. - Я видел это пару раз у своих клиентов. Они всегда просят меня помалкивать и не упоминать это в суде, но не боятся показывать их при мне.

\- Как Мурдены, например, - пылко подсказал Мерлин.

Артур казался удивленным, и Мерлин упрекнул себя за болтливость. Он успокоил себя мыслью, что Артур никогда не упомянет этого в суде, и отметил, что должен взять с него слово на этот счет.

\- Да, это привилегия неразглашения между адвокатом и клиентом, - кивнул Ланс. - Я на днях защищал парня, который мог летать. Он политик – довольно известный. Они просто не говорят об этом на публике.

\- Я знаю немногих людей с особыми способностями, но на свете точно есть такие, как я.

\- Вы не понимаете! - Уилл был удивлен их реакцией. - Способности твоего идиота-мужа – если их можно так назвать вообще, я бы назвал это угрозой, подобной ядерной энергии, говядине и еще куче вещей – опасны. И делу совсем не идет на пользу тот факт, что он полный идиот, который не понимает, что творит…

Артур ощетинился. Ему явно не нравилось, когда кто-то при нем оскорблял Мерлина.  
\- Какая у него сила?

\- Он контролирует погоду – разрушает флору и фауну по всему миру, даже не задумываясь.

Ланс уставился на Мерлина, явно взвешивая возможности разрушения окружающей среды, исходя из того, что он знал о его характере.  
\- Я уверен, что он не делает этого специально. Ты, наверное, преувеличиваешь.

\- Он безответственный. Он помогает убивать эту планету. Ты меня знаешь, Ланс. Никогда не иду на компромисс, даже перед лицом Армагеддона. От одного взгляда на него меня выворачивает.

Артур на минуту задумался. Он бросил на Мерлина взгляд, предупреждающий о том, что они поговорят об этом позже, и сказал:  
\- Слушай, парень, просто оставь его в покое, ладно? Если ты не хочешь здесь находиться, то просто уходи. Я уверен, что он прилагает все усилия, чтобы не разрушать твою драгоценную флору, но ты не можешь призывать его к ответу за все непредвиденные последствия его действий. Климат планеты уже скатился к чертям, при его вмешательстве или без него.

Уилл поджал губы.  
\- Я смотрю, он нашел такого же идиота себе в мужья! Идиоты. Незнание – блаженство, да? В общем. Ланс, позвони мне, когда закончишь тут. И, пожалуйста, не надейся, что я когда-нибудь буду работать с этим парнем.

Ланс кивнул, и Уилл тут же ушел.

\- Это было… мило, - слабо произнес Мерлин.

\- Ты должен кое-что объяснить нам, Мерлин, - строго сказала Моргана, а потом улыбнулась. - И кучу всего показать.  
**  
Позже, уже дома, Артур со смехом вспоминал снежные бури, которые последовали за его первой победой в суде, и дождь, из-за которого Мерлин поехал к нему домой на их первое «свидание».

\- Само-саботаж, - процитировал он, сидя на краю постели Мерлина. - Я помню.

\- Так и было! Мне понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы набраться храбрости уйти от тебя – и тут пошел дождь!

\- Ты явно не особо старался убедить себя уйти.

\- Точно, - признался Мерлин, краснея.

На минуту Артур затих, потом сказал:  
\- Ты собирался когда-нибудь сказать мне?

После опыта с Уиллом Мерлин научился не рассказывать об этом никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил он. - Но ничего личного – просто я не люблю говорить об этом другим. Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь.

\- И все же ты мог мне сказать. Ты знаешь, что я умею хранить секреты.

\- Да. Ты умеешь. Прости, дело действительно не в тебе лично.

Артур неожиданно улыбнулся, что-то вспоминая.  
\- После дела Валиантов, дождь следовал за мной целый день, куда бы я ни шел – буквально. Я так понимаю, это тоже был ты?

\- Ага, - пожал плечами Мерлин. - Я был раздражен.

\- Это очень мягко сказано.

Мерлин склонил голову на бок.  
\- Ну, ты был задницей.

\- Я должен был выиграть, - ухмыльнулся Артур. - Ничего личного. Ты просто меня раздражал – ты так старался. Я просто не мог удержаться от желания увидеть, как ты потерпишь поражение.

\- Ты хоть слышишь, как ты упиваешься собственным великолепием? - скептически спросил Мерлин. - Нет, серьезно. Иногда ты такой задавала, прямо сам факт твоего существования – чудо.

\- Эй, у меня есть мозги, чтобы это доказать. И тело, в зависимости от того, чем я хвастаюсь.

Мерлин смерил взглядом тело Артура, долго не отводя глаз, словно ему нужны были дополнительные доказательства. Прежде чем он сам это понял, Артур заметил это и ухмыльнулся. Ободренный тем, что он расценил как поощрение к действию, Мерлин спросил:  
\- Хочешь…? Сегодня?

Лицо Артура вытянулось, его губы искривились в странной полуулыбке.  
\- Ты не собирался рассказывать мне, - наконец ответил он. - Я думаю, что это объясняет то, что мы тут имеем, не правда ли?

Он поднялся и вышел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова и оставив Мерлина размышлять над этим странным заявлением.

**  
Мерлин несколько раз прокрутил в голове события этого вечера, не в состоянии хоть что-то понять из преувеличенной реакции Артура. В конце концов, до него дошло, что Артур, возможно, был обеспокоен, что кто-то, живущий так близко, оказался фриком. Это была довольно обычная реакция – Мерлин мог ее понять и выдержать.

Тем не менее, на следующее утро он был хмурый, ощетинившийся и не хотел видеть Артура. Мерлин смог подготовиться и выйти из дому намного раньше, чем обычно. К тому времени, когда Артур обычно просыпался, он был уже в офисе. И как только Мерлин понадеялся, что они смогут провести весь день по отдельности, секретарша напомнила ему, что слушание по делу Мурденов назначено на десять часов.

Чтобы решить вопрос опекунства Мордреда, судья Таурен попросила дать мальчику право голоса. Обычно такое происходило не в главном зале заседаний, а в кабинете судьи, без присутствия родителей.

\- Они мне оба нравятся, - сказал озадаченный Мордред. - Я не хочу выбирать.

\- Мы не пытаемся заставить тебя выбрать, Мордред, - заметил Мерлин.

\- Нет, - бесстрастно ответил тот. - Вы стараетесь хитростью подвести меня к выбору. Это хуже.

Артур наклонился вперед, одаривая его улыбкой.  
\- Тогда, может, ты скажешь нам, каково это было - жить с мамой в последние несколько месяцев?

\- Нормально. Почему вы так сильно хотите выиграть? Он же достаточно нравится вам для того, чтобы дать выиграть ему.

Артур уставился на него.  
\- Ну, это моя работа, Мордред. Я должен победить. Я защищаю твою мать. Я обязан юридически сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь ей выиграть.

\- Мама с папой по-прежнему любят друг друга, хоть они и не могут перестать ругаться – как вы двое. Они поймут это, в конце концов.

Судья Таурен подняла бровь при виде неопределенного жеста Мерлина, который пытался дать понять, что понятия не имеет, почему Мордред говорит о его браке вместо брака своих родителей. Это было неправдой – он просто не знал, как попросить Мордреда не влезать на данном этапе в мозги к нему и Артуру. 

\- Но это очень выматывает, - сказал Мордред, поворачиваясь к нему. - Если бы вы просто поговорили, все стало бы намного проще.

\- Мордред, ты…- начал Артур.

Мальчик кивнул. Мерлин хотел запротестовать, но суровый взгляд Артура заставил его заткнуться. Что он мог, собственно, возразить? «Но, Ваша Честь, я обещал не говорить» не сработало бы. В лучшем случае, его обвинили бы в укрывательстве важной информации о Мурденах. Он нахмурился, надеясь, что Мордреду хватит здравого ума не болтать слишком много.

\- И твои родители, - это был не вопрос. Мордред бросил тревожный взгляд на судью прежде чем согласиться, что не укрылось от Артура. - Что не так? Какие они – что они делают?

\- Папа… причиняет людям боль, - вполголоса признался Мордред; глаза судьи расширились. - Он злодей, я это понимаю. Я знаю, что то, что он делает, неправильно, но он мой отец и я его люблю. Мама – не такая, но все равно…. Послушайте, они делают все, что могут, чтобы казино продолжало работать. Я это понимаю. Я не собираюсь выбирать между ними.

Он замолчал, давая понять, что больше ничего не скажет.

\- Спасибо, Мордред, - сказала Таурен добродушно, провожая его до двери.

После того, как Мордред ушел, судья вернулась к Артуру и Мерлину.  
\- Я не знаю, что происходит с этими двумя, но, пожалуй, оставлю мальчика на время с матерью. У вас есть неделя на то, чтобы доказать мне, что мальчик все просто выдумал, мистер Эмрис. Иначе я позвоню в социальную службу и сообщу о Мурденах, и мне придется подать на вас рапорт в нью-йоркскую ассоциацию юристов за то, что вы оставили ребенка в опасности из-за маленькой междоусобицы с вашим мужем. Хорошего дня, советники.

Они вышли из кабинета судьи. Мерлин, разочарованный тем, что Артур нарушил их соглашение и упомянул способности Мурденов перед судьей, чувствовал странный комок в горле. Конечно, судья Таурен неправильно поняла заявление Мордреда – и теперь вся карьера Мерлина была под угрозой из-за Артура. Неужели у него совсем нет здравого смысла? Что хорошего из этого выйдет?

\- Какого черта? - рявкнул он. - Что дало тебе право затрагивать эту тему, Артур?

\- Он больше ничего не говорил! Я должен был что-то спросить!

\- Ты знал, что Таурен не поймет – ты знал, что это расстроит Мордреда, - прошипел Мерлин. Его нижняя губа дрожала от гнева. - Но ведь ты этим и занимаешься, правда? Ты делаешь то, что хочешь, выкапываешь из грязи или придумываешь все, что тебе нужно, просто чтобы выбить у оппонента почву из-под ног! Кому нужно быть добрым или, знаешь, человечным? Почему бы не запугать маленького ребенка, если это приведет к победе?

Артур молчал. Он, наверное, мог придумать тысячу возражений, но неумолимый гнев Мерлина нельзя было потушить слабыми отговорками.

\- А самое лучшее во всем деле – этакая ирония – то, что я действительно подумал, что мое первое впечатление было ошибочным. Ты же не мог быть полным болваном, если пару недель ты сумел походить на приличного человека, - Мерлин покачал головой, осознавая посредине своей обличительной речи, куда это все вело. - Но нет, ты делал вид только потому, что хотел спасти свою карьеру. Что ж, прости, я тебе в этом больше не помощник. Надеюсь, никто в здравом уме не поверит, что я сознательно согласился на брак с тобой.

\- Ух ты, - через минуту сказал Артур. - Но погоди, послушай…

\- Я хочу развода.

Артур состроил гримасу.  
\- Могу я только…

Мерлин сжал челюсти.  
\- Слушай, я принял решение. Ты думаешь, что можешь сказать что-то, что действительно заставит меня передумать?

Как ни странно, похоже, Артур пришел в бешенство.  
\- Нет. Нет, думаю, нет.

\- Я составлю соглашение о расторжении и пришлю его тебе по факсу в офис.

\- Хорошо!

\- Хорошо.

Артур умерил свой гнев и заявил отлично выдержанным тоном:  
\- Я зайду позже, чтобы забрать свои вещи.

Мерлин сухо кивнул.  
\- Оставь свой ключ на кофейном столике.

\- Отлично.

Они разошлись в разных направлениях. Гнев Мерлина начал утихать через несколько минут, и он стал задумываться, не совершил ли только что огромную ошибку.

**  
Он… погорячился, что ли. В тот момент гнев Мерлина казался полностью оправданным, но позже, дома, он думал, не отказался ли он от чего-то потрясающего без всякой на то причины. Артур часто давал своей страсти к выигрышу увлечь себя в зале суда, этот вопрос вставал между ними далеко не в первый раз.

Квартира казалась пустой. Артур иногда ночевал в своей квартире после женитьбы, но это было совсем другое. Вокруг не хватало маленьких деталей, вещей, принадлежащих Артуру, которые Мерлин раньше даже не замечал.

Мерлин тосковал. Он никогда ни по кому не тосковал со времен Уилла и уже забыл, как ужасно это было. Ему казалось, что то, что было между ними – чем бы оно ни было – было задушено в зародыше, загублено еще до того, как могло вырасти за пределы их до странности уютной и напряженной взаимной терпимости. Мерлин не мог даже сказать, что он скучал по Артуру; в лучшем случае, он сказал бы, что скучал по возможности однажды быть с ним.

Он подумал было позвонить Моргане и попросить ее приехать с кучей вкусной еды, но понял, что не сможет ей ясно объяснить, что именно произошло. Мерлин знал, что Мордред был последней каплей – он просто устал притворяться и использовал малейший повод, чтобы избежать срыва по постыдно сентиментальной причине.

Унизительная правда выглядела следующим образом: Мерлин очень, очень хотел быть с Артуром. Черт, он бы с удовольствием провел годы, прибирая за Артуром и поедая маслины с его пиццы. Мерлину нравилось вся домашняя обстановка вокруг них, и он даже начинал понимать, почему здравый человек мог задуматься о женитьбе. Раз уж он решил быть честным с собой, Мерлин должен был признать, что нестерпимо хотел снова почувствовать себя состоящим в браке – что было смешно, потому что на самом деле их брак состоял из одного названия. 

На прошлых выходных они начали марафон «Властелина колец» и остановились на середине второго фильма. Он принес набор дисков и включил «Две твердыни», свернувшись на диване с одеялом, оставленным Артуром. Мерлин сердито запихивал за щеку «Снежные шарики», проклиная тот день, когда он подумал, что будет прикольно купить целый пакет в квартиру.

Он не мог уснуть еще долго после того, как закончилось «Возвращение короля».

**  
Вселенная совершенно однозначно опять решила досадить ему. Мерлин приехал на работу с мутными глазами и жалким видом, чтобы увидеть свою взволнованную секретаршу, которая ожидала его у лифта, сжимая в дрожащих руках лист бумаги.

\- Вам это не понравится, - сказала она, протягивая ему лист.

Прочтя несколько раз, Мерлин стоял, уставившись на слова, не в состоянии воспринять их в течение нескольких секунд.

\- Черт.

Он побежал в свой кабинет и стал лихорадочно звонить, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы.

Факты были таковы: в своих казино в Вегасе София и Эдвин пользовались схемой Понци. Она была нестабильной, и все источники, из которых можно было выкачивать деньги, иссякли. Игорная комиссия штата Невада раскрыла их аферу. Эдвин попросил Мерлина о короткой встрече – и он согласился, больше из любопытства, чем по другой причине.

Мурдены скрывались в пригородной гостинице. Трагедия снова свела их вместе, и от их прошлой вражды не осталось практически ни следа. Маленький Мордред сидел на кровати, наблюдая, как его родители носились по комнате.

\- Вы можете объяснить мне, как вы действовали? - спросил Мерлин. - Если я буду знать, что происходит, то попробую найти способ, чтобы все выглядело законно – или хотя бы посоветую вам, к кому можно обратиться.

Модред посмотрел на мать и сказал:  
\- Он знает, мам. Все в порядке. Он один из нас.

\- Моя сила – контроль над разумом, - призналась София сразу. - Я гипнотизирую людей водой – это сложно объяснить. Но, как бы то ни было, я убедила некоторых основных членов финансовой и политической администрации Лас-Вегаса, что мы действовали в рамках закона и что наши годовые отчеты были в порядке, хотя в них вообще не было никакого смысла.

\- То есть вы даже не пытались придать им презентабельный вид?

Эдвин пожал плечами.  
\- Зачем? Все, кто этим занимался, были полностью убеждены.

К этому моменту в комнате появился Артур. Он сел на безопасном расстоянии от Мерлина, который всячески старался не слишком часто смотреть на него. Он выглядел хорошо. Может, немного уставшим и, возможно, взволнованным, но это легко можно было объяснить ситуацией с Мурденами.

\- Что я пропустил? - спросил Артур, не обращая вопрос ни к кому конкретно.

\- Она может контролировать чужой разум, - тут же ответил Мерлин, не в состоянии придать голосу безразличный тон. - Видимо, ничего в этой цепи казино не было легальным. Земля хотя бы вам принадлежит?

Она едва улыбнулась.  
\- Конечно. Их бывшие владельцы думают, что мы заплатили за нее большую сумму денег.

\- Лицензия на торговлю спиртным? Разрешение на азартные игры? - спросил Артур.

Она пожала плечами.

Мерлину пришла в голову ужасная мыль, что Артур ожидал его вопроса.  
\- Я так понимаю, что у ваших часовен тоже нет лицензии на совершение церемоний бракосочетания?

София покачала головой, не представляя, что подразумевал этот вопрос.  
\- Мы подделали сертификаты Бюро бракосочетания Вегаса.

\- Значит, как только правительство займется расследованием, все будет считаться аннулированным, - бесстрастно сказал Артур. Мурдены кивнули.

\- Боже, - выдохнул Мерлин. Церемония не имела силы, они никогда и не были женаты. Конечно, то, что Артур вовсе не был поражен, не стало сюрпризом, но Мерлин был полностью выбит из колеи.

\- Где вы достали деньги? - продолжил Артур.

\- Легко встретить богатых людей, когда вам принадлежит казино, - снова пожала плечами София. - Я заставляла их тратить больше, чем они думали, что тратят. Таким образом мы получали миллионы. У нас припрятано достаточно денег, чтобы спокойно покинуть страну.  
Она засмеялась так, будто идея, что кто-то может им помешать, казалась смешной – и, принимая во внимание ее способности, так оно, наверное, и было.  
\- Я просто хотела поблагодарить вас обоих за помощь. Теперь все не имеет смысла, но вы отлично поработали. Когда у нас опять появятся деньги, которые мы сможем тратить, я пришлю вам кое-что.

На лице Артура отразилось отвращение, которое испытывал и Мерлин.  
\- А вы, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к Эдвину. - Какова ваша сила?

\- Я заставляю людей болеть, - ответил он с кривой усмешкой. - Я могу причинить им боль, если захочу.

Мерлин, понимая, что это угроза, выпрямился на стуле. София протянула руку и ласково сжала руку мужа, улыбаясь ему.

\- Что ж, я рад, что ваш семейный кризис не достиг той точки, после которой вы стали бы применять эти… фокусы друг на друге, - сказал Артур, глядя на Мерлина. - Предельно ясно, что адвокат по разводам – последний человек, который кому-то в этой комнате может понадобиться, поэтому я откланяюсь.

Он хлопнул дверью. У Мерлина пересохло горло, ему было трудно говорить.  
\- Я бы посоветовал вам нанять адвоката по уголовным делам как можно скорей, но думаю, вы предпочтете покинуть страну.

\- Да, - Эдвин прочистил горло. - Мы отправимся в путешествие на некоторое время. У нас есть друзья, которые нам должны за… разное.

\- Это не проблема, - сказала София. - Мордред никогда не был в Белизе!

Мерлин решил, что ему не стоит задавать вопросов.  
\- Уверен, ему понравится. До свидания, мистер Мурден, миссис Мурден. Мордред.

Он помахал мальчику и вышел, в глубине души надеясь столкнуться с Артуром, но того и след простыл к тому времени, как Мерлин дошел до холла. Он постарался вспомнить, как был зол и разочарован в Артуре накануне – и не смог. Он просто хотел, чтобы все снова стало так же, как было до этой адской недели.  
**  
Афера Мурденов попала в новости, и скандал разразился гораздо сильнее, чем Мерлин ожидал. Видимо, парочка обвела вокруг пальца сотни выдающихся политиков и знаменитостей, выудив из них миллионы, и все были очень, очень злы.

Судья Таурен подала жалобу в Департамент апелляций Верховного суда Нью-Йорка, стараясь лишить Мерлина и Артура лицензии за удержание важной информации от суда и содействие Мурденам в совершении ряда преступлений. На рассмотрение дела была назначена судья, которая вызвала Артура и Мерлина для неформального предварительного слушания в ее кабинете спустя три дня. 

\- Советники, целью данного слушания является определить, знал ли кто-либо из вас о незаконных деяниях Эдвина и Софии Мурден, и способствовали ли вы действием или бездействием в совершении любого из десятков преступлений, по которым их обвиняют согласно законодательству штата Невада.

\- Ни один из нас не был информирован о специфической природе работы их казино, Ваша Честь, - ответил Артур. - Свидетельство, которое судья Таурен приводит в своем отчете, в лучшем случае является косвенным. Я всего лишь хотел спросить мальчика о характере его родителей, и протокол свидетельствует, что ни один из моих вопросов не указывает на знание о нелегальном бизнесе Мурденов. Ничего не подтверждает безосновательные – и, честно говоря, оскорбительные - обвинения, что у меня была какая-либо информация касательно преступлений.

\- Кроме того, - добавил Мерлин, - у Мурденов вряд ли были основания посвящать адвокатов по разводу в свои криминальные замыслы. В их же интересах было заставить нас поверить, что они обладают достаточными средствами. По всей вероятности, они хотели продолжить аферу и после того, как один из супругов получил бы полный контроль над всеми казино.

Строгая судья – с которой Мерлин познакомился лет сто назад, еще до окончания колледжа, когда все знали ее как раздражающую всезнайку по имени Нимуэ – оставалась непреклонной.  
\- Вы это знаете наверняка, мистер Эмрис?

\- Нет.

\- Догадкам и толкам не место в зале суда, советник.

\- Принимается, Ваша Честь, - огрызнулся он, и Артур бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. Мерлин не обратил на это внимания. Он терпеть не мог быть загнанным в угол, и в данный момент ненавидел вселенную так сильно, что готов был проявить немного суицидальных наклонностей. Забота о собственной карьере привела его к неразберихе с Артуром – он больше не собирался защищать ее.

\- Я не считаю случайностью тот факт, что Мурдены наняли женатую пару, чтобы представлять их в зале суда, - сказала судья.

\- Мы не были женаты на тот момент, - заметил Мерлин. - А если бы и были, при всем уважении, Ваша Честь, вы же не исключаете тот факт, что они могли обмануть нас обоих?

\- Здесь я задаю вопросы, мистер Эмрис. А вы испытываете мое терпение. Я пока не уверена, оба ли вы были в курсе происходящего или только один из вас, - она улыбнулась. - Но я уверена, что мы повеселимся, выясняя это в течение нескольких следующих дней.

Мерлин потихоньку приходил в бешенство.  
\- Серьезно, Ваша Честь, что мы могли сделать, чтобы помочь им? Мы всего лишь адвокаты по разводу!

\- Мерлин, держи себя в руках, - прошипел Артур.

\- Косвенные соучастники, мистер Эмрис! Уверена, даже после длительного занятия семейным правом вы не забыли уголовный кодекс.

\- Я…- Артур крепко ухватил его за локоть, стараясь заткнуть, но Мерлин не подчинился. - Кажется, вы уже приняли решение, Ваша Честь. Почему бы в таком случае просто не заключить нас под стражу на месте?

\- Я с удовольствием это сделаю, если вы будете продолжать вести себя в том же духе.

\- У вас нет доказательств, чтобы оправдать этот затянувшийся допрос, - добавил Мерлин. Он был в незавидном положении – Нимуэ вышла на охоту, и ей явно был нужен он. Он мог с таким же успехом упасть грудью на метафорический меч. Возможно, она отпустит Артура, если достаточно сильно разозлится на Мерлина.

\- Вы закончили, советник?

\- Да.

Она наклонила голову.  
\- Что ж, позвольте мне возразить. Мистер и миссис Мурден в бегах, никто не знает, где они. Общественность и СМИ требуют, чтобы кто-то был наказан. Если кто-либо из вас не скажет мне, где они находятся или не назовет имена людей, которые помогали Мурденам создавать их аферу, я лишу лицензии вас обоих, и вы будете покрыты позором так, что никто больше не захочет принять вас на работу – в этой или любой другой стране.

\- То есть вы на самом деле не думаете, что мы виновны, - сказал Артур. - Вы просто стараетесь предстать в хорошем свете перед прессой.

\- Как отметил мистер Эмрис, вы – адвокаты по разводам, - пожала плечами она. - Мне все равно, будете ли именно вы распяты в глазах публики. Кто-то должен занять это место. Мурдены задолжали обществу.

\- Это не наш долг! - запротестовал Артур. - Мы не можем…

\- Если только один из нас признает вину, - неожиданно сказал Мерлин, - вас это устроит?

Артур повернулся к нему с открытым ртом.  
\- Что?

\- Вам достаточно обвинить только одного из нас и отпустить второго? - повторил Мерлин, не обращая внимания на Артура.

\- Конечно, - кивнула судья. - Я всего лишь служу правосудию.

\- Вы просто лицемерка, - прорычал Артур. - Все это дело – насмешка. Мерлин, я не знаю, что ты задумал, но перестань, ты же понимаешь, что это безумие!

\- Нет.  
Он посмотрел на взбешенного Артура и понял, чего тот боится: он решил, что Мерлин сейчас сдаст его и сфабрикует доказательства, чтобы лишить Артура лицензии. Как он мог подумать, что Мерлин способен на такое?  
\- Нет. Ваша Честь, я охотно сознаюсь во всех нарушениях законов штата, которые вы захотите на меня повесить.

\- Ты свихнулся? - простонал Артур.

Мерлин продолжал игнорировать его.  
\- Я бы хотел раздельного процесса, Ваша Честь, и исполню условия этого соглашения после того, как мистер Пендрагон будет освобожден.

\- По понятным причинам мы не можем заключить это соглашение на бумаге, - сказала судья. - Но я поверю вам на слово, мистер Эмрис. Я назначу дату для обоих слушаний. Хорошего дня, - сказала она, поднимаясь, и покинула комнату.

Артур засунул руку в карман и вытащил что-то похожее на мобильный телефон.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - произнес он через минуту, глядя на Мерлине в ужасе. - Ты напрочь свихнулся.

\- Ей нужен был один из нас, - пожал плечами Мерлин. Теперь, когда его пререкания с Нимуэ закончились, дискомфорт из-за близости Артура вернулся к нему. Он разрывался между сильным желанием как можно быстрее сбежать и практически мазохистской необходимостью остаться рядом с Артуром немного дольше, даже если сейчас все так изменилось.

\- Да, но почему ты? - с нажимом спросил Артур.

\- Я знаю, как много твоя репутация значит для тебя. С этого все и началось, ведь верно? Из-за этого ты потратил два месяца своей жизни на меня – черт, гораздо больше, если учесть, сколько усилий ты прикладывал, чтобы переиграть меня в суде до этого. Ты больше привержен делу, чем я, и это о чем-то говорит.

\- Это было не…. - Артур ударил по столу и застонал. - О Боже, мне так жаль разочаровывать тебя, Мерлин, но мне плевать на свою карьеру. Я переехал сюда из Калифорнии ни с того, ни с сего, даже не подумав как следует, что я делаю, помнишь?

Мерлин нахмурился.  
-Тогда почему…

\- Я никогда не отказываюсь от вызова. Ты должен уже был это уяснить.

\- Разве это был вызов, - возразил Мерлин, он с трудом следил за нитью разговора. - Ты выиграл дело Мора.

Артур уставился на него. Мерлин озадаченно моргнул.  
\- Дело было вовсе не в процессе Мора, Мерлин, и уж точно не в моей карьере, - устало, почти по слогам произнес он. - Понял? Мне понадобилось время, чтобы все понять, если честно, но это правда. Я провел эти два месяца с тобой, потому что я хотел этого. Все очень просто. 

Полностью обезоруженный, Мерлин мог только озадаченно смотреть на него.

\- Теперь ты решил, что с тебя достаточно, и это понятно. Я бы не согласился уйти без борьбы, если бы было за что бороться, но ты ясно дал мне понять, что пора дать задний ход. Хотя мне нравилось. Наверное, я должен поблагодарить тебя– за то, что «терпел меня», как ты это часто называл.

Мерлин никогда ещ не чувствовал себя большим идиотом – или задницей, не важно. Ему все еще не хватало слов. Когда он открыл рот, по какой-то причине, единственное, что он пришло ему на ум, было:  
\- После того, как ты допросил Мордреда, ты хотел что-то сказать, но я все время перебивал. Что это было?

\- Я хотел извиниться. Я знал, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, но, клянусь, меня будто перемкнуло - что-то в его поведении говорило, что он в ужасе, и я подумал, что это имеет отношение к способностям его родителей. У меня не было права затрагивать этот вопрос. Я прошу прощения, если это сейчас хоть чего-то стоит.

Мерлин кивнул.  
\- Я ненавидел тебя, - признался он, не зная, с чего начать, и решив, что можно и с этого. Артур скорчил гримасу, и он поспешил объяснить: - Я не думал, что ты делал это нарочно. Я думал, ты просто… действительно стараешься поддержать свою карьеру. Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты заставлял меня не быть равнодушным, когда ты сам был таким.  
\- Но я…

\- Я знаю – теперь я знаю. Дай мне сказать и просто послушай, хорошо? Я не думал, что что-то из происходящего было по-настоящему, но, поверь мне, я и вправду хотел, чтобы оно таким стало. Конечно, ты мне сперва не нравился, и - да, большинство людей разбираются с этим до того, как поженятся, но у меня не было шанса узнать тебя получше прежде, чем мы начали вместе жить, - Мерлин знал, что краснеет, но продолжал говорить. - А потом я запал, Артур, и очень сильно запал, и ты не представляешь, каких мук мне стоило не иметь возможности к тебе прикоснуться, когда мы не были на публике – ничего не делать, если мы не притворялись.

Артур рассмеялся, осознавая абсурдность их ситуации.  
\- Ой, кажется, я очень хорошо понимаю, - заметил он. - Я же был там с тобой! Господи, это просто смешно.

Мерлин почесал шею со смущенной улыбкой.  
\- Смешно.

\- Почему ты не рассказал мне о своих сверхспособностях?

\- Ох. Теперь мне понятно, почему ты обиделся, - понял Мерлин. - Честно говоря, я никогда не думал об этом. Как я тебе сказал тогда, я никому об этом не говорю. Я рассказал бы тебе в какой-то момент, наверное, если бы подумал – ну, если бы решил, что у тебя все по-настоящему, - он хитро заулыбался. - Кроме того, я всегда хотел придумать, как этим пользоваться в постели, и я уверен, что ты подашь мне массу идей.

\- Поверь мне, с тех пор, как я узнал, у меня в голове только эти идеи и крутятся, - признался Артур, ухмыляясь. - Слава Богу, это означает, что мы опять можем заниматься сексом? Нет, правда, это воздержание меня убивает.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - согласился Мерлин. - Только не здесь, судья вернется в любую минуту.

Артур вынул из кармана штуку, с которой играл – это был не телефон, а записывающее устройство.  
\- Я записал все. Если только ты не решил твердо загубить свою карьеру, мы можем устроить этой долбанутой дуре кучу проблем и очистить наши имена.

\- Класс, - одобрил Мерлин.

\- Раз уж мы во всем разобрались, поехали домой?

Мерлин тут же встал и последовал за Артуром к двери.

\- Ты можешь опять переехать ко мне? - спросил он, беря Артура за руку. - Кажется, я скучаю по разбросанным по всей квартире ботинкам.  
**  
Несколько месяцев спустя Артур и Мерлин стали одной из многих пар, поженившихся в часовне Битлз, которые вернулись в Вегас на уикэнд, чтобы повторить церемонию и получить настоящее свидетельство. На этот раз, однако, Моргану предупредили заранее, и она всерьез занялась приготовлениями. Им троим было бы сложно получить выходной одновременно – Артур теперь тоже работал в их фирме – поэтому они решили вылететь в пятницу и вернуться в воскресенье ночью.

\- Правда существуют церкви онлайн, где можно совершить церемонию? - спросила она Мерлина, когда они с Артуром сообщили о своих планах. - Я бы могла руководить церемонией бракосочетания! Всегда хотела это сделать, - она прочистила горло и попыталась выглядеть серьезно. - Властью, возложенной на меня штатом Нью-Йорк и парнями из интернета, я провозглашаю вас мужем и супругом. Эм… мужем и мужем? Что говорят в такой ситуации?

\- Мы уже поженились, Моргана, - заметил Артур. - Кроме того, ты слишком много смотришь телевизор. Это тебе во вред.

\- Когда я думала, что упоминания популярной культуры проходят мимо тебя, ты нравился мне больше, - пожаловалась она. - Знаешь, Артур, в один прекрасный день Мерлин избавится от тебя и найдет себе мужа, которого мы одобрим. «Если мы можем жить без тебя, дорогуша…»

\- «Моя прекрасная леди», - Артур сразу угадал, откуда цитата, и невозмутимо улыбнулся.

\- «Я всегда плачу на свадьбах», - снова попробовала она.

\- «И смеюсь на похоронах!» - парировал он. - Слишком просто – «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора». «Я подпрыгнул, но не понюхал, о нет».

\- «Если бы я понюхал, меня бы здесь не было, чтобы рассказать то, что я рассказал». Стильно! - она улыбнулась. - «Заводной апельсин».

\- Ладно, через пятнадцать минут лазанья будет готова, - сказал Мерлин, появляясь из кухни. - У меня для вас тоже кое-что есть. «Когда дело касается нас с вами, у меня есть несколько вопросов без ответов».

\- «Так что, прежде чем эта история о кровавой мести достигнет кульминации, я собираюсь задать вам несколько вопросов, и я хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне правду», - продолжил цитату Артур, великолепно пародируя Дэвида Каррадина.

\- «Однако в этом заключается дилемма», - продолжил Мерлин, садясь рядом с ним и закидывая свою ногу на ногу Артура. - Очень хорошо! Я хорошо тебя натренировал, юный Падаван!

Артур с улыбкой погладил его по щеке.  
\- Так и есть.

Моргана подумала и остановилась на «Я не ставлю под сомнение твои способности наблюдения».

\- «Я просто отмечаю парадокс вопроса человеку в маске о том, кто он», - ответили Артур и Мерлин почти одновременно, посмотрели друг на друга и хихикнули.

\- Вы омерзительны, - с нежностью сказала она.

В дверь позвонили. Пришли Ланс с Гвен. Они начали встречаться разу после того, как многомиллионное соглашение по Гриффин Инкорпорейтид было заключено. Гвен была одним из главных свидетелей по делу. Ее бывший муж, уже достаточно разоренный бракоразводным процессом, построенным против него Мерлином и Артуром, был теперь укрывающимся от правосудия представителем нижних слоев среднего класса.

\- Эти двое хотят поехать в Вегас и наконец-то получить настоящее свидетельство о браке, - тут же сообщила им Моргана. - Что скажете на то, чтобы всем вместе слетать туда на уикэнд?

\- Конечно, - отозвался из кухни Ланс и тут же вернулся с четырьмя бокалами вина. - Дайте мне только знать заранее.

\- Я тоже согласна. О, Мерлин сможет устроить в Вегасе настоящую метель! - предложила Гвен. – И заморозить фонтаны Белладжио!

Ланс застонал.  
\- Дорогая, климатическая зона Вегаса не подходит для снега.

\- Может, я смогу устроить небольшой снегопад на территории гостиницы, - предложил Мерлин, стараясь найти выход из положения.

Ланс бросил на него строгий взгляд.  
\- Ты работаешь с Гринпис, Мерлин. Ты обязался не использовать свои способности по-крупному, предварительно не согласовав это с высшим начальством.

\- Да, я знаю!

\- Ты же знаешь, как помог нам в прошлый сезон ураганов. Твои силы можно использовать во благо, - продолжил он, - если ты будешь относиться к ним с достаточной ответственностью.

\- Я помню, Ланс, - покорно кивнул Мерлин.

\- Веди себя прилично, Мерлин, - снисходительно приказал Артур, погладив его по голове. Ему не нравилось, как Ланс и его дружки из Гринпис командовали Мерлином, и поэтому он дразнил их при каждом удобном случае.

Мерлин показал Артуру язык, тот в ответ взъерошил его волосы.  
\- Я не собака, - запротестовал Мерлин, всучив Артуру таймер от духовки. - И за это ты теперь полностью отвечаешь за лазанью.

Артур обнял его за плечи и игриво куснул за ухо.

\- Как пожелаешь, - сказал он мягко, и Мерлин не сдержал улыбки в ответ.

The End.


End file.
